


SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK

by Fuckingyoung



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 54,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingyoung/pseuds/Fuckingyoung
Summary: 你伸一伸手，就让我爱着。





	1. Chapter 1

扩写推特梗，“在最近很火的选秀节目上发现其中一个练习生是我过去的炮友”  
没原型，不上升真人，over。 

重度杰克苏警告！！！以及提示 bug bug bug，狗血狗血狗血（非常规？），无厘头无厘头无厘头  
人物不是完人，各有各自缺点（也许很多）

1.  
展刃走出店门时嗅到了一股烟草味。果木香，清淡而易辨识，像这几天连绵的雨汽。气味的主人要比展刃高许多，戴着毛线帽单手揣在外套兜里，嘴里叼着根烟，大步流星地从他面前经过。展刃只来得及捕捉到他的一小半侧脸。极英俊的冰块脸，吐出白雾时微仰起头，下巴到颈项的线条流畅利落。男人在一间叫黑洞的酒吧门口停下，泊在附近的跑车降下窗，里边的人探出头，熟络地跟他打招呼。男人被夺了烟，随后偏头避开送上来的早有预谋的吻，直起腰淡淡说了句什么。几个纨绔二世祖模样的青年下了车，簇着他向里走去，断续的话音被晚风吹过来一个贺字，雪片般滚进展刃的耳里。  
他摸出手机查黑洞的低消，毫不意外地看到惊人的数额。退出检索界面的一瞬时间恰好跳到十二点，身后传来卷闸门闭合的声响。展刃逛了三条街才找到一家还亮着灯的甜点店，冰柜里只剩了一方奶油蛋糕，小巧，普通，价格昂贵，傲慢地挑衅着他。他像个贪图暖气的流浪汉在橱窗前逗留许久，全身上下写满落魄和身无分文。店员出声提醒：“先生，还有五分钟我们就停止营业了哦。”语气中的不耐飞涨，直到把打包好的糕点递给他时也吝于收敛。

他摘下口罩，把背包里的现金掏出来数了遍，提着蛋糕朝黑洞走去。

他决定在市里最出名的gay吧度过自己十八岁生日的夜晚。

展刃在尽头的卡座看见了姓贺的男人。

光线昏沉，他的面容一半陷落在黑暗里，一半被晃来荡去的垂帘遮住，唇间火星若隐若现。他靠着沙发坐得慵懒随意，分开的长腿间跪了个人，衣衫散乱，卖力地为男人口`交，白莹莹的皮肤像匹流动的绸缎，泛着暧昧的光。咬了十来分钟又挺起上半身，去解男人的衬衫扣子，伸出舌头顺着肌肉线条从小腹舔到胸膛。男人显然没他容易动情，放任他浪了一会儿，便把他的头往下按，少年眉眼艳丽，呼吸急促，用甜腻的鼻音撒娇般抱怨道：“你太大了……”随后听话地埋下头，深入地吞咽着，很快就受不住越发充血硬`挺的阴｀茎，不得不吐出一部分，又怕男人生气，讨好地吸他那层软皮。正含得入迷，突然感觉脖颈一痛。男人单手把他的脸扳起来，制住他的动作，他迷迷蒙蒙地仰头望上去，看见神色冷淡的男人偏头看向旁侧，慢悠悠道：“看够了么？”情｀欲熏染下的声音颇具磁性，低沉又性｀感。  
李可这才反应过来被围观了活春宫，却实在不想放开这难得一遇的男人。贺真在黑洞乃至市里的基圈都十分出名。年轻多金，器大活好，玩得起放得开，出手大方手段高超之余，还有张过分英俊的脸。无论身处何处都尤为引人注目，所有光像以贺真为中心散发开，让人忍不住靠近又畏于直视，以沉稳的张扬和隐约的淡漠，将同他保持距离这件事都变为极为诱人。  
至于能和贺真约上一次炮，基本算得上足够在遍地飘零的s市吹个三五年的光荣事迹。  
他企图将注意力勾回来，以舌尖轻吮男人的指尖，下一秒竟听见那不识相的路人低声道：“我也可以。”

蓄起的烟灰烙印他的手背，他难以置信地看到贺真挑起眉，饶有兴趣般露出一个笑。他追着贺真跑了大半年，从未见过这人的笑模样。贺真不笑时压迫感极强，浑身萦绕着与生俱来的冷淡疏离，如同一场毁灭性飓风，卷着人心甘情愿往里坠去，迷失在绝望和欢愉中，沉沉摔个粉身碎骨。

更让他难以置信的是这路人的长相。

贺真说：“进来。”

路人掀了帘上前，微垂着头，目光无澜地扫过他散落在地、七零八落的肢体，定定地锁住贺真的脸庞。目测不过十七八岁的年纪。男生像刚从什么歌剧舞台退场，穿了件象牙色的丝绸衬衫，前襟别着珍珠胸针，衣摆束起，衬得腰细腿长，黑绒面长裤下一截纤细玲珑的骨腕。旁人进黑洞，携美眷，带大麻，而男生仅仅拎个巴掌大小的四方蛋糕。

大概因为他本身就已经是个难得的美人。

李可自持有副足够支撑他在情场上横行霸道的皮相，从小被娇惯到大，心气甚高，贺真一出现便摧毁他的所有底气，放下尊严和傲慢，卑微求取一件疼痛的，鲜血淋漓的，人人可得的纪念品。而这是他第二次于外貌上全盘认输。

男生像在烟雾和闪烁灯光间长出的一棵树，完好的树。挺拔而秀丽，静默地俯瞰这片飓风过境后的废墟。干干净净的一张脸，皮肤白得跟奶油没有区别，五官精致至极而不沾女气，漂亮得不可思议。  
他看起来有些紧张，在几步外站定，姿态依然落落大方得可恨，说出的话却异样地天真，“如果你需要的话，我还可以给你看我的体检报告。”  
贺真为男生的傻气笑出声来。李可的心脏被火燎着，像在无尽的深渊中急遽下跳，怎么也抵达不到尽头。他跪在地上，惶然地探身去捉男人的裤腿。然后他听见贺真用略哑的、难得愉悦的迷人嗓音对他说：“还不滚？”

2.  
贺真被这小朋友带回了家。  
路上听他一丝不苟地自报家门，像面对老师时态度端正的好学生，乖巧而拘谨，从学历到年龄，一一悉数。贺真一手闲散地把着方向盘，肘部支在车窗，侧头抵住，只听进了“十八岁”三个字，强烈欲｀望便从下`身叫嚣着翻涌而上。一个美得惊心动魄的刚成年的小朋友，白净恍如枝头雪，嘴唇红得像染了新鲜血液，张合间便有一株桃花被谋杀，将漂亮颜色全留给这凶手。烟头的光点在那双漆黑眼睛里变作鬼火，轻飘飘飞过来，令人心软了眼睛醉了，还叫灵魂乱跳。他想吻他的红嘴唇。将他整洁熨贴的衣物撕烂。用牙齿脱掉他的内裤，揉按柔嫩的性｀器官，用手指伺候他到高｀潮。想把他按在墙上干，托着两瓣圆润挺翘的小屁股，把他操得熟烂熟透，源源不断地滴出甜蜜的汁水。  
但他向来惜字如金，等小朋友讲无可讲了，才问道：“今天你生日？”  
“是昨天，”小朋友把透明盒子里的蛋糕小心翼翼放在并拢的膝盖上，两手护着，声音里有种少年人特有的透明，水晶般轻脆易折。叫起床来应该更好听，贺真恶趣味地想。待他从杜鹃啼血的想象中回过神来时，小朋友又重复了遍自己的名字，“我叫展刃。”郑重其事地补充道，“刀刃的刃。”  
他拥有至刚至直的姓名，却软得像滩春水，亟待居心叵测的暴徒将他彻头彻尾地搅乱。见贺真点了头后，小朋友仍未收回目光，似乎在等男人与他作出交换。好像交换名字的下一步就是交换心脏。  
而贺真从不忌讳叫人失望，摸出一根烟咬在口中，按下车内播放音乐的按钮，坦然任小朋友将他望着，直至期待落空，垂下长睫毛安静地听梁生唱，“尽管操控无谓娇纵，来让我做你奴仆。”

展刃捧着蛋糕，贺真捧着他。

贺真终于等到小朋友攒了一路的勇气值满格。两人一前一后步上楼梯，行至转角处声控灯悄然熄灭，小朋友迟疑地舔了舔嘴唇，踮起脚主动贴上去吻他，失了准头磕在他唇角，动作莽撞而不得章法，青涩得恶劣如贺真亦不由从心底产生一丝怜惜，同意临时扮演一位良心未泯的好老师，扶住他的腰，耐心教他接吻。窗外透进的光足够贺真看见，小朋友和他交缠的舌是粉色的，矜持的，沉溺其中的。成分是冰雪和蜂蜜，带着即将融化的甜味，存心诱人在此刻争分夺秒吻个尽兴。睫羽轻轻颤动着，哀求他陪这只失措的小动物再多玩闹几秒。  
小朋友显而易见地动情了，眼睛嘴唇都湿润，仿佛漂亮的白石膏雕塑有了温度，由贺真赋予的，全然倚赖他的热度。贺真拍他的脸颊，发现他虽看着瘦，脸上却有些未褪尽的婴儿肥，被情热燃起的薄淡红晕衬着，透出不合时宜的纯洁。  
余光瞄到他手指将蛋糕盒的蝴蝶结捏得皱巴巴，用力到发抖，贺真单方面喊停了这场唇舌的追逐游戏，安抚般亲了亲小朋友的唇珠，“别急，”他捉住那段纤细的手臂，两人交叠站着，腿紧紧相贴。贺真俯身含住他的耳垂，将裹了酒精的气流渡进去，烘得发红发热，“蛋糕还没吃呢，宝贝儿。”  
小朋友缓慢地张开眼，眼角飞起的绯红颜色渐渐褪下去，湿漉漉地抬头看他：“你要和我一起吃吗？”  
“荣幸至极。”贺真微微欠下`身，亲了亲他的发顶。

贺真突然发现，至少在这一秒，被屏住呼吸默然凝视的时候，他愿意付出少得可怜的一点温柔，不叫这看起来寂寞又可怜的小朋友，即刻含着泪从编织的美梦中醒来。

然而还是在解开蛋糕的蝴蝶结前就做了一场。

一进门展刃就凑上来舔舐他的喉结。小朋友显然是个擅长学以致用的聪明学生，已经懂得用舌尖吮`吸他的皮肤，流连在颈侧和锁骨处，印下暗色的满分奖章。鲜红的嘴唇半开半启，发出令人血脉贲张的喘息，脚背难耐地绷紧，在贺真牛仔裤凸起的地方呻吟般扭动着，眼神中漾着渴求，控诉贺真探进他衬衫里却安然不动的滚烫手掌。  
见贺真迟迟没有下一步动作，小朋友抿了抿嘴唇，试探着去解他裤子的暗扣，力度很轻地抚弄那团鼓鼓囊囊的下`身，犹豫了又犹豫，刚要跪下去含就被贺真挽住腰，便急急辩解说：“我不会咬疼你的。”  
“没担心这个，”贺真呼吸也有点紊乱了，扶着他腰身的手将他制得牢牢的，拧起眉无奈地看着他，“不是说先吃你的生日蛋糕么？”  
小朋友没有答话，低下眼不看他，攀着他背心纠结肌肉的手停下了，神色中掺了股莫名的执拗劲儿。

贺真猜想小朋友大概在害怕他随时抽身走人。如果无甚新奇的普通蛋糕不足以将他留住，他宁可先用一场激烈性｀事来交换再多一会的陪伴。贺真看得明白，也觉得小朋友的想法幼稚得近乎可笑，不知怎么他却猝然失去抵御天真的残酷本领，拿面前这只不安的小动物一点办法没有，索性低笑一声，顺从对方意愿地撩起他的衣服，从下到上摩挲那片光洁的脊背，右手在他内裤边缘挑动、游走，吻他开始渗出薄薄一层汗珠的额头，哑着嗓子说：“你啊。”

展刃从没料想过他的第一次性经历会从一个英俊至极的男人开始。

男人的大腿抵住了他的腿，他一把掀起他的衬衣，直接进攻他身体中段。手半托起他后腰，高挺的鼻梁顶在他肚腹之间，他大腿紧缩了一下，感觉到对方的下巴在他侧腹碰了碰，一边弄他身体，一边单手脱他的裤子。动作不紧不慢，有种身经百战后熟极而流的风度。性｀器暴露在冰冷空气中时，展刃微一哆嗦，两条光裸的腿略微分开，单腿钩在男人的腰上。  
男人把他的长裤拉到脚腕，扔开，揉摸他内裤里勃`起的阴｀茎。男人手法纯熟，煽动性极强，三两下把他摸硬，自己也掏出涨硬的欲｀望，用那一根跟他摩擦。

贺真慢条斯理地脱自己和小朋友的上衣，把他吻得浑身发软，手指由表及里，一点点揉进他的身体，顺着尾椎骨下小巧的凹陷下滑，试探地捅了捅那方隐秘的后庭，那里面已经很湿了。褶皱凹陷的入口有些急躁地一张一合。贺真用中指缓慢有力地顶进去，让湿软的内部能更好地接纳自己。小朋友一直顺着他的动作提起身体，被他手指弄进去，腰完全使不上力，绵绵地蜷下去，软塌塌地由他掌控。  
小朋友眼角全是泪水，看着他的样子有些可怜，却更能激发他恣意施虐的快感。 小朋友天生骨架小，胯骨像女孩子一样纤巧，屁股用一只手就能捧住，两团白肉很快在他手里变得汗津津。贺真分开他的臀，开始进入他。肛｀门的褶皱与他灼热的分身触碰的感觉极其鲜明，毫无阻碍的快感令他几乎麻痹。 他一脚踩掉展刃一边裤腿，把他一条腿架上桌面，屈折到一个角度，让他被干得一张一缩的穴完全显现在自己眼前。饱满的阴｀茎顶住那团嫩红半湿的软肉，让小朋友眼睁睁看着，强硬有力地破进去，一下下大幅度冲撞他的臀。  
小朋友很快被他操开了，两条腿勾着他一耸一动的腰，小小声呻吟着，眼神有一点缠绵迷蒙，不是刚见面时那个清冷腼腆的样子了，但依然清纯漂亮。

展刃被干得头晕脑胀，双腿发软，意识彻底被快感冲满，等他从眩晕中醒过来时，男人已经从他身体里退了出去，从正面厮磨地亲了他几下，捏了捏他求救般攀着自己的指头，从旁抽出纸巾为他擦拭腿间的湿泞，又捡起浸了香烟和精｀液气息的宽大外套将他裹住。  
最后把被搁置在玄关的蛋糕拿到他面前。解开固定盒身的香槟色丝带，绕在他的左边手腕上，动作轻柔地系了个标致的蝴蝶结。他不知道自己脸上是个什么表情，才会让男人看着看着就突然笑了起来，还伸手摸他发烫的耳廓。

“现在可以开动了，”展刃听到他用很温柔的声音说，“生日快乐，展刃。”

3.  
再次见到小朋友已是小半年后，潮湿香艳，适合发情的春天。  
贺真虽未忘记他那张惊人的漂亮面孔，和那具年轻身体的柔软甜美滋味，却也说不上多有惦记。他不重欲更不亏待自己，恰好自身硬件条件尚可，以至于并不需要他招个手，亦有青春少男少女前仆后继往他床上爬，摇着屁股等他大操大干。小朋友像一缕烟，烧起冬天的凛冽，春日的湿气，化了雾刹那间扑鼻而来，他轻轻吸过，便已渗透五内。在后来他的性｀器被卖力吞吐、他的手掐着床伴的细腰往里挺送、粘腻绵软的呻吟自耳畔响起的那些寻常时刻，在身体中淡淡散发意味，荡着藏得很深的、抹不掉的旖旎，恍惚间他抬手去捉，合拢五指再缓缓张开，发现什么都没留下。  
而他绝不是什么长情之人，既留不下便舍弃，舍弃不成便按捺，总有办法。

贺真买了美式往外走，经过隔壁大排长队的冰淇淋店时惯性侧头一瞥，对上站在前台收银的男孩儿，刹住脚步。  
他是不是长高了？少年人像树木，冷冬里深眠，到了春天，万物生长，他也抽条。小朋友穿了制服，将腰身线条勾勒清晰，帽子压得很低，眼睛藏在阴影里，留了大半张瘦削脸庞在外，白`皙如玉，嘴唇失却血色，泛着很淡的、怜人的粉。  
贺真只是一时失守懈怠，展刃整个人就又化了烟，在不远处飘飘袅袅，隔了空气给他色｀诱。  
贺真从来只做百无一失的赢家，却也有想认输的时候。  
他把咖啡掷进垃圾桶，加入十足挑战耐性的曲折队伍。

展刃没想过会在兼职的店里遇见男人，更没想到男人能认出他。  
那副熟悉的低沉嗓音说，“ 草莓味，劳驾”，他心头一紧，懊悔帽檐遮挡视线，让他无法仔仔细细，将男人从头至脚看个完全。  
他没敢抬头。做好冰淇淋，那人却不接，慢悠悠地讲，“ 吃吧，送你的”。  
他越过男人肩膀，看了看已排至门口外的长队，抿着唇不作声，把冰淇淋再送过去了一些。感觉到对方目光在自己身上肆无忌惮地扫过，代替滚烫唇舌，寸寸将他蚕食，紧接着汇成电流万缕，产生的火花擦过他全身每一处敏感带，方才满足撤走，像要把他的三窍七孔，四肢百骸，通通摸透。  
“到下班时间了吗，到了就跟我走。”男人用陈述的语气发问，声音里显而易见带着笑，骨节分明的修长手指握住他的手腕，用了不容挣脱的力度。“没到的话，我带你私奔。”

小朋友很听话地跟着他走，摘了帽子拿在手上，坐进车里安安静静地吃那只充当诱饵的冰淇淋，浑然一副不设防的模样，也不问他要把自己拐去哪儿。鲜红的舌头探出来，专心致志舔着，落到贺真眼底，一呼一吸一举一动都致命。乖巧却媚气横生，叫贺真几乎想单膝跪地，去吻他的手背。  
但他们还在车里。车外鸦雀乱鸣，看天色是要下雨的迹象。风声卷起细密雨丝，小朋友身旁的车窗上慢慢起了一层氤氲的白色雾气，贺真隔着水雾，透过漫天冰雪看着展刃，好整以暇地，贪婪万分地看。

 

贺真选择揭开这理想的祭品。也不管冰淇淋才吃到一半，抬手把小朋友的下巴强行扳过来，开始浓密地吻他。手从他衬衣下摆撩进去，摸他纤丽紧致的腰。小朋友触电般缩了下，顺从地任他亲吻着，将舌尖未融的奶浆送进他嘴里深深地咂吮。贺真已经完全勃`起，诱哄般捏着小朋友的后颈往鼓胀的下`身按。上身衣冠楚楚，只解了皮带和裤链，分身迫不及待地跳出来，小朋友的手依附在他大腿上，头埋下去，咬了一口他内裤鼓起的部分，从内裤边缘舔他，吸咬他的睾`丸。他脸孔小，下巴沿着那根长筋一蹭一蹭， 作了很大决心般含住，生涩又努力地吞吐着，一心一意给他口`交。  
贺真背部肌肉绷紧，情｀欲被撩发之际保留最后一厘清醒，控制自己别像以往般强硬无礼地往湿热口腔里抽送，只顾自己尽兴，哪管对方羞耻或是窒息。手指停留在那抹汗湿的雪白颈子，缠绵地揉按。  
他射在那张流着奶和蜜的嘴里，喘息粗重，耐心给被呛得直咳嗽的小朋友顺气。小朋友眼角绯红，长而翘的睫毛上挂着泪珠，像云捏成的小兔子，叫贺真从内到外弄得湿答答的，做不得半点反抗。  
小朋友眼睛红红地靠在他怀里。贺真刚想着说些什么话，安抚或认错，任他怪罪，无论蛮横娇纵地提多少要求，自己都会应下照办。畅想得极为顺利，却忘了小朋友就不是那样聪明的小孩。  
只沉默地看了蹭在车门、靠垫、椅背和双方衣物的粉白乳浆，唇角和下巴还挂着贺真的精｀液，像可惜得紧，用有些孩子气的，很轻的声音跟他讲：“ 你送我的冰淇淋我还没吃完。”

 

贺真绝不是什么正人君子。碰上美色，也会叹息，也会性急。  
唯独遇上展刃，心底竟多出一阵陌生异样的痛楚。他无所适从，暂时不想深究到底。

车拐进住宅区，展刃看到一个明星模样的金发男孩子立在某幢公寓前。妖艳一挂的长相，身材高挑，姿容昳丽，比他在黑洞见过的男孩有过之而无不及，在雨后黄昏的暗沉光线中都能熠熠闪耀，像淋过雨，上衣紧贴在身上，轮廓毕现。怀中抱着一支红酒，见车驶近时双眼一亮，跳起来急匆匆地把手挥了又挥，面上的兴奋和焦急全献给身旁的男人，顺理成章地忽视了坐在副驾驶的他。  
凡事须讲先来后到，那位既连贺的住所都已知晓，想必展刃才是不识相的后来者。没来得及问是否需要他自行退场，男人踩了刹车，大开车前两侧照灯，供外人将车内情景看得清清楚楚，随后掠夺般俯身吻住他，与他嘴唇交缠，手沿腰际向上摸去，几乎是立刻就钩到了他胸前，富有技巧地逗弄着。

展刃被他钳得牢牢的，在窒息般的狂热深吻下再无暇顾及其他，等被放开时，道路上已空无一人。

展刃下意识觉得男孩应该很爱贺。和黑洞里的、以及许许多多他未曾得见的好看人儿一样，被轻而易举驯服后，永无脱身之日。遑论恋人中最常见的独占欲，连委屈都是奢侈的，无用的，注定被抛弃，而必须掩盖起来的。

男人并未多做解释，停好车绕至另一侧，为他打开车门，对长椅上孤零零的红酒视若无睹，将他牵进房里，在玄关处摸了摸他的发顶，“有点湿，”他指明浴室的方向，取出一双小兔子图案的毛绒拖鞋让展刃换上，“去洗个澡，水温调高点，别感冒了。” 仿佛那个欢欢喜喜等他归家，浑身被雨水浇得湿透的金发男孩，只是展刃一厢情愿的幻想中的泡影，灯光一打，就全然破碎，了无痕迹。

男人在花洒下笼住他，饱含欲｀望地亲吻他的脖子和脸颊。展刃被抱到了盥洗台上，脸上全是水，身体有些求饶地起伏着，说不清是拒绝还是迎合。喷在他颈后的呼吸开始逐渐变热，灵巧的手指探入穴｀口，男人从身后强有力地夹紧他双腿，让他靠在胸前。他无力的手臂垂在两侧，感觉身体内部源源不断地被人侵蚀。对方手指插入的地方发出了轻微的水声，自己下面可能已经湿透了。他膝盖软了下去，虚弱地磕在冰冷的大理石边缘。身体还在持续地被人玩弄着，无限地侵入，有条不紊地把握着他快感的源头。男人跳动的、粗大的东西，控制了展刃全部的意志力。  
男人舔咬着他的肩膀，抚摸他的肩胛骨，声音沙哑地讲：“我进来了。”旋即扶着阴｀茎插入他的身体。展刃完全黏在他的怀里，张着腿，连腰身也忍不住轻轻摇摆起来。对方似乎也不再冷静，扶住展刃的胯骨，在喷洒的水流下，强劲地操弄了他十几次。快速抽｀插之后，男人低喘了一声，保持连接的姿势，停留在他体内，缓慢撞击他的臀｀部。一开始展刃还没有反应过来，直到几股热流冲击到肠壁深处，才意识到他已经射｀精了；而就在他快速挺动的时候，自己也已经被插得射了出来。  
两人一同跌入这场暴风雨。对方从他身体里退了出去，其精｀液与他肠壁黏合的部分，仿佛有某种眷恋感。但这大概也只是他多余的错觉而已。

 

展刃踩着兔子拖鞋从浴室走出来。男人面前支了个画架，披着浴袍懒洋洋坐在沙发上，皱着眉头叼着烟，勾勒几笔线条就抽一口，娴熟地吐出烟圈。那半只被糟蹋的融化雪糕，似乎化作极具煽动性的威士忌，渗入他的眼耳舌鼻意，游弋沸腾血液中。他乘着醉意获得勇气，坐到了男人的大腿上。  
男人笑了一声，把他往上面抱了抱，吻他脸侧未干的水滴。贺揽着他画画，头偏着，又点了根烟，画了两笔便将展刃的头发撩到耳后，以免烫到他。展刃无意窥探男人的创作，歪着头枕在他左侧肩头，闭上眼小心地汲取男人身上浅淡的香味，不时飞快地睁开看一眼他英气的轮廓，放慢了呼吸，努力遏制自己过于激越急促的心跳声，怕男人听到后要嘲笑。  
就这么安然地待了一会儿，男人把他再往怀里搂了下，让他贴住胸口，话声像从遥远的地方传过来，“上回你生日，也没来得及送什么，”用铅笔拨弄他的耳垂，作势要在他的脸上涂鸦，接着问道，“想许什么愿望？”  
顿了顿，又说，“我帮你实现。” 沉着舒缓的语气，比起允诺更像引诱，话里话外都是分明的不怀好意。偏偏展刃记吃不记打，时至今日依然想去相信世间童话，甘愿接过这只被柔情粉饰的、甜美的毒苹果，郑重其事地当成宝贝收下，牢牢攥在手心。

展刃的初恋是过去十年里他的舞伴，人和名字一样斯文好看，许书怀。展刃穿纱裙，跳女步，十年间和许书怀在国内外大小的芭蕾舞比赛上赢取了难以计数的奖项。后来许书怀随着二人的舞蹈老师出国深造，展刃在饭店洗碗，在冰淇淋店清洁机器时，许仍然在国际赛事上发光发热，续写专属他一人的荣耀。  
展刃七岁时在少年宫认识了许书怀。南方春日潮湿，唯独街边木棉花开得热烈如焚，花朵簌簌零落，勾勒填彩，意旨秾艳，如一幅黄筌的工笔图轴。展刃背了书包正要下坡，抬头向前路望，看见清瘦小少年迎面走来，许书怀眼睛亮亮地望着他笑，嘴角两侧浮起小小的深深的酒窝，彼时天色沉沉如墨，而他自有佳绝风采，竟似点亮了周遭混沌。嬷教他写的“言念君子，温其如玉”，大抵做此讲。  
展刃曾数度怀疑自己患有皮肤饥渴症。相比拥抱和亲吻，他更享受冰凉指尖划过他的手臂、抚过他的后背、拂过他每一寸皮肉骨骼时，带来的颤栗和亲近。展刃从小跟着阿嬷长大，祖孙二人住在偌大一栋老宅里，而后又多了许书怀。许书怀和他靠在摆满古籍的木柜旁亲吻，渴水的小猫般舔弄彼此的嘴唇，以舌尖互相追逐，灰尘如蜉蝣般四散，几排盛放漆黑药汁的玻璃缸，自高处静默而悲悯地注视着他们。  
许书怀深知他的癖好，捉了他在他腿间发泄欲｀望后，抱住他倒在床上，两人依在层叠被褥中紧紧相贴，呼吸相闻。他会陪自己玩枯燥无聊的写字游戏。微凉的手指沾了精｀液的腥气，在他小臂和后背上写字。展刃常常耍赖，尽管总在第一遍就已经猜到答案，也装出一头雾水的无知懵懂模样，让许书怀再写一遍，再多写一遍。许书怀也依着他，简单字词重复了又重复，写得最多的无疑是喜欢，几年后又换作爱，一笔一划间都是温存。  
许书怀走后，学校并未给展刃安排新的室友。无论何时何地，展刃都不喜欢开灯，拉上窗帘把房间造成黑洞，吞噬一切光亮。不管蜷缩在哪一张床上，是空荡荡的寝室，还是嬷故去后只剩他一人的老宅，展刃所有的渴求，不过是能有个谁躺在他身侧，无需拥抱，不必交谈，动一动手指，在他的后背轻轻地写字。  
他明白不是所有人都会像曾经的许书怀一样耐心。而他不会再任性地故意给出错误答案。

展刃有幸登堂入室，拿到男人亲手发放的苹果，便不敢得寸进尺。他想了又想，决定请求男人陪他玩一轮猜字游戏。  
男人显而易见地吃了一惊。却没有多作评价，表现诧异或嫌恶，低头用下巴摩挲他发顶，把手伸进睡衣里，停住许久，久到足以展刃感知到他掌心的生命伏线，然后他很慢很慢地写了三个字。  
这次展刃是真的没能猜出来。他转过头困惑地出声问：“你写了什么？”  
贺又写了一遍。另一手覆住他渐渐湿润的眼睫，语气动作柔和至极，“再猜。”  
展刃摇头。感觉自己喉间发痛，几乎无法出声。  
贺用很温柔的、叹息般的声音在他耳边说：“以后再告诉你。”

贺真收回了沾满水泽的手掌，错觉捧了颗落寞地跳动着的心脏，拨开鲜活表象，稍加善意，便能看见平时隐匿极深、此刻胆怯地探出头来的赤裸裸的脆弱。  
他做好小朋友向他许任何可爱愿望的准备，他甚至能答应设法送他一颗独一无二的星星，如果他向自己讨要。  
贺真会告诉他，我不是什么好心骑士或圣诞老人，做这一切只是想看你高兴一些，弯起眼睛对我笑一笑。

而展刃却只让他陪自己玩一个小游戏。非常普通的，需要两个人参与的游戏。  
贺真想，他可能真的是太孤独了。

他把小朋友放在沙发上，他为他准备的睡衣睡裤薄而轻软，很容易就能褪到脚腕。贺真一手掌握着展刃的腰，给他手｀淫，他下`身的形状跟他人一样秀挺，不大不小，颜色也浅淡，没什么色素沉着。 贺真用手给他套弄前面，头向他腿间移去，越退越下，舌头勾了一下他的嫩穴。小朋友啊了一声，倏地并拢起两条腿。贺真抬眼看，小朋友斜卧着，睡衣大敞，身体微微上弓，乳`头完全挺立起来，颜色樱红。一条雪白的腿从沙发边沿垂下，脚趾蜷曲在地毯上。 他径直把人翻了过去，在浑圆的屁股上咬了一口，给小朋友口`交，听他喉咙里发出模糊的绵绵呻吟。

 

 

小朋友高｀潮后看起来有些失神，眼睑上的红晕久久不散，迷离长夜中格外招人情动。贺真扯下颈间的玉石吊坠，为展刃戴上，拇指沿着他鬓发摩挲，抵着他的额头讲：“ 这算额外礼物。愿望你慢慢想。”  
小朋友看着他，眼里黑白分明，像两种颜色的冰冻在一起，碰一碰就会化了似的。他小小声地说：“你可以，不要再和别的人睡觉了吗？”  
那一瞬贺真情绪极为复杂，终是惊喜占了上风，处于绝对优势。此前白涵向他提过类似要求，又哭又闹，被他晾了不过一周就洗好屁股开｀房找操。  
贺真很少打回头炮，白涵算得上例外。白涵的长相身材都属对他胃口那类，吸取教训后学会安安分分任他拿捏。一个知情识趣，颜好身段佳的长期床友，贺真没有拒绝的道理。贺真对他确比对其他炮友多了份纵容，否则也不会在他跟踪到公寓后放他一马。不代表他可以自顾自找上门来，存心淋了雨跟他玩湿身。何况他本无意让小朋友知道白涵的存在。就算展刃没有向他提这要求，他也并不打算再和白涵继续下去。

贺真维持着单膝跪地的姿势，看了眼不远处的一个立柜，收回目光与展刃对视。“那你能在我这儿住下么？”  
“钱，礼物，性｀爱，专一和陪伴，你想要什么，我都可以给你。”  
“前提是你得待在我身边。把你的工作辞掉，我知道你办了休学。你只需要乖乖待在家里，吃饭，睡觉，等我回家。没有我的允许，你哪里都不能去。”  
他吐出一口烟。“你能做到吗？展刃。”  
白雾在沉默中徐徐散尽，他看到小朋友端端正正地坐着，低下眼不再看他。  
他拉过展刃的手，放在嘴边，吻了一下脉搏跳动的手腕。  
旋即听见小朋友一字一顿地告诉他：“不能。”声音轻而坚定，平和镇静地对贺真下达了最终判决。

立柜左数第二个抽屉里放了这个公寓唯一一把备用钥匙。被冷落后白涵懂得装乖，不再为他会和更多人约炮的事作妖，只是秉性难改，不时在床上边扭腰边缠着他讨钥匙，见贺真从不回应，置若罔闻，久而久之也并不再闹。

而贺真本来已经做好让小朋友拉开抽屉，将钥匙和他的承诺一并收下，随身携带。  
这次换他犯了蠢，诚心实意去期待一个愚笨至极的可笑交易。  
贺真无声一笑，向他的脸吹口烟。  
“我也不能。”

4  
贺真最后一次见到展刃是在溽暑天，郊区的烂尾楼。  
那晚展刃没有留在他的公寓过夜。半支烟的功夫刚好足够他将贺真准备好的棉质睡衣换下、折叠整齐摆放床边、扶着门框看向他，目光柔顺，面色平静，“那我就先走了，你好好休息，晚安。”  
贺真嘴角扯出一个笑，想说“滚”，从嗓子眼冒出来的却是：“留个电话吧。”短短五个字里透出的近乎哀求的意味令他难以置信。他用手撑住额角，穿过指缝看展刃。灯光变得粘稠，小朋友的皮肤像崭新的油画布，被光线涂抹颜料，高光落在喉结上，又在其下投出脆弱的阴影。  
小朋友依然很乖，除了留在他身边的提议被简短又不留余地回绝外，剩下的合理或不合理，逾越或荒唐过分的要求，只要贺真提出，他通通给予满足。  
小朋友应得轻松，点头说：“好。”从背包里拿出黑色马克笔把名片上他的号码记在手背上，举起来向他晃一晃。  
贺真恍然大悟地想，原来展刃才是这段关系里游刃有余、宽容大度的那一个。

 

他在驾车开往黑洞的路上接到展刃的电话。  
小朋友不知道他的名字，试探着说：“是你吗？”他没有回应，手握紧方向盘，不动声色将电台音量调低，嗓子哑得厉害。那边顿了一下，贺真闭上眼想象他抿住嘴唇睫毛颤动的样子。他曾经用手盖住他的眼睛，感受长长的湿润的眼睫在掌心扑闪，他想从此他拥有了一只蝴蝶。洁白的、乖巧的、专属于他的蝴蝶，天真无邪，美丽得不可思议。翅翼扇过的风在他的身体内寄居，间歇引起海啸，酸楚融入血流，再难抽离。  
他的蝴蝶给他讲了一个故事。关于展刃的故事。

展刃在七岁与自己的初恋结识，用十年将彼此镌刻入对方骨血。两人既是恋人也是搭档，在各大芭蕾舞赛事上携手捧回无数奖杯，十五岁时以特长生身份被S高录取，离开家乡于S市定居，一次跟团巡演，被颇负盛名的现代舞大拿相中，签约国内首屈一指的舞蹈工作室，少年荣耀满身，未来不可限量。  
直至展刃撞破首席对新来的小师弟借特训之名行猥亵之实。然而如果这桩性丑闻为世人广知，毁掉的不止加害被害双方的前途，一旦曝光，展刃和他的恋人、师长、同伴，乃至整个工作室，将如骨牌层层倒塌，无人幸免。展刃认死理、不信命、决心磕到底的下场，是被所捍卫的一切联手背叛。展刃被逐出舞团，半`裸照片张贴于S高公告栏最显眼处，旁侧附上大拿亲笔信，桩桩痛陈他企图出卖色相、勾`引老师以换取名利不成，转而恼羞成怒栽赃构陷等诸多罪行，字字泣血，令人不齿。  
照片全由恋人一手提供。那位斯文少年，理智清醒，颇识时务，用展刃换来了主舞首席的位置，以及跟随大拿出国深造的似锦前程。

“从S高退学，自学文化课参加高考，分数出来填报志愿那天，我给自己改名叫展刃。”小朋友说，“没什么别的意思，就是一把刀。”  
这把匕首，切烂水果也好，捅穿心肺也罢，只要无人害他，他绝不伤人，安心充当过街老鼠，庸碌度日。若再来一击，他将亮出最利锋芒，哪怕代价是赔上自己。  
贺真咬紧牙关，竟觉喉间一片腥甜，他早将车停在路边，靠在座椅上仰头无声而剧烈地大口喘气，企图驱赶体内一阵高似一阵的疼痛，小朋友淡淡呼吸声音随电波传来，贺真侧头聆听，突觉时隔半年，那半只草莓冰淇淋的残骸犹停留此处，从未散去，密密将他包围。四周寂静，八方诡秘，展刃的气息开天辟地，静默而神经，他仍然沉迷。  
“我现在在西郊，很偏的一片烂尾楼里。有时候我会在这练舞。”  
没有镜子和观众，只有废弃建筑、满地疮痍和疯长草木，他看不见，便不必回想起影像中的自己。  
“这是我的秘密基地，我还没告诉过别人。”  
贺真直起上身，捏紧手机。  
“你要过来吗？”

展刃在废楼入口等到男人。  
他早发现无论周遭多么昏暗不堪，男人始终英俊夺目，璀璨如昼，好看到自己舍不得移开半秒视线，生怕一眨眼梦境猝然崩塌，火柴熄灭光芒散去，他又变回被丢弃原地的破烂，挣扎求生，艰难苟活，连美梦都不配拥有。  
展刃屏住呼吸将他细看。男人身高接近一米九，楼层破旧低矮，露台缝隙野蛮钻出的草木几乎要够到他的肩膀，夜幕四合，远处有人已经酣眠，有人痛饮高歌，蝉鸣撕开空气的伤口，而他静默站立在鸟群振翅飞入的黑暗深处，蕨类植物的阴影倾泻而下，铺天盖地，伸长双臂企图拖拽来往游魂，却跪在男人的脚下，俯首称臣。  
男人抬头向他看来，身上的烟草味一举将他攫住。 霎时间犯了瘾般，展刃脑子轰地一声，神智出现短暂的日食。欲｀望有一千种捷径来要求他接受它不可更改的意志。展刃注视男人的脸，眼眶深眉骨高，嘴唇藏珠，弓一样的线条。惯常向下的唇角上抬，他说：“过来。”  
展刃挪着步子走到他面前。紧接着男人俯身抱他。他在他怀里整个抖一下，闻到衬衣上果木挂香的清淡气息。他还听到自己急促的呼吸，细胞彼此紧咬、缝合在一起的小恐惧流过这具身躯，无力地颤抖，在肌肤的皱褶之间迷失——带着汗水，毁灭，迷乱和夜晚发情的味道——他的声音甚至有些发颤，颠三倒四地，他祈求：“操我。” 男人没有立刻作出回应，而是抬手用手背擦拭他的脸。展刃才发现自己的脸颊手心脖子脊背全是水，争先恐后地往外冒，黏在前额和粘在后颈的头发都是湿的。  
他本来早就认命，是男人给他造了一个旖旎的梦，勾起他的迷恋、抉择与妄想。

 

男人跟他接吻。两人拥抱着跌跌撞撞地上了楼。他被抵在爬满锈渍和青苔的墙面，男人站在他分开的膝盖之间，不断吻他的喉结。他上衣凌乱，裤子也被褪下一半，男人的手从下摆探进来，摸他赤裸的背， 掌心的热力不断刺激他的感官。月色中飞尘如瀑浮游，他和他满是烟草味的嘴唇交缠，觉得整个人重新陷入了泥沼，求救般攀住他的肩膀。 男人扯下他内裤的时候，用力咬了下他颈部的动脉。展刃触电般缩了一下，男人压回他身上，沉甸甸的性｀器抵在他股缝里，涨大饱满，缓缓滑动。展刃完全融化在他怀里，张着腿，勾着他的腰，在他硬了好久的东西上一下下磨蹭。  
男人把他严严密密地搂在怀里，润滑充分后，将他一条腿完全抬起，插入他的身体，沉着有力地顶弄着他。 展刃很快被他卷入性｀爱的漩涡，不断弓起脊背来配合他的动作，让他进入身体最深处。他想让他快一点，又想让他慢下来，再慢再慢，慢到足够展刃将他的每一声喘息、每一滴温度、每一个亲吻，都好好地，仔细地，完整地记下来。  
展刃用舌尖抵住上颚，用力闭上双眼，没顶的高｀潮快要到了。

 

男人压他的腰贴合滚烫身体，吻他还未合上的嘴唇，用手托起他脸颊，指腹在颧骨下轻拍，又缓缓抚过眼角和睫毛，很慢很轻，唯恐稍一用力他就会碎掉了似的，过了很久，男人嘶哑的声音在彼此厮磨的唇齿间响起：“展刃，你记住了。”  
“我叫贺真。真假的真。”  
“带很多人回家过夜是假的，不联系就会忘了你也是假的。”  
“想把你留在身边，是真的。”  
两年前的夏天贺真去S高接当时的小女友，等待对方话剧排演结束的间隙出去抽烟，在礼堂通往天台的路上经过顶层的舞蹈室，无意间侧头一瞥，看见了个巨漂亮的妞儿。  
一开始贺真只望到她的背影。长发挽成花苞的形状，裹胸样式的蕾丝上衣，双臂弧形侧举，芭蕾舞裙堪堪遮住膝盖，露出两条笔直的长腿，白色系带松散束在脚腕上，从腰延至小腿的线条纤细美妙。她接连做了几个凌空越，足尖落至地面的一霎骤然转身，发丝挣脱束缚，在窗外投进的血色夕照里闪着细碎的光，下颔微微抬起，五官精致美丽，黑色长发柔柔垂在两侧，脸庞如同丝绸里盛开的花朵。  
他们的视线瞬间交汇，又极快地错开。他没有注意到贺真，双眼定定望着镜中。他的眼神像最深的夜里溶溶的月光，漾泛铺陈了人一身而不自知。垂眼站立的时候，宛若停泊在蒹葭苍苍旁沉静的鹤，披着白露结了霜，让贺真在双目相接的一刻，错觉这只洁白的鹤就要从日光处飞来，袅袅婷婷，敛起羽翼，春雪般落入他的怀中。  
是个男孩。而贺真甚至来不及惊艳，因为他看见那张脸上挂了两道细而不容忽视的泪痕。在他不自知放慢的呼吸里，仍有水泽自男孩的下巴不停往下掉落。安静无声，却仿佛重重捶击他的心脏。

贺真直觉凌月应该知道些什么。女孩见他出现在礼堂门口，雀跃地跑到他身边，甜笑着抱住手臂，贺真皱起眉，没有甩开，径直问她知不知道她们学校有个很漂亮的跳舞的男生。  
“他啊——”凌月撇了撇嘴，拉长话音，笑容一下变得意味深长起来，“谁还能不知道他呀。成天不想着好好跳舞，跑去勾`引自己老师，结果呢，”她从挎包里拿出手机，划了几下，“喏，干的破事儿全被爆出来啦，挨了处分，舞也没得跳了。这几天好多外校的跑我们学校，就是为了看这个大名人呢。我要是他干脆就退学算了，拍这种照片也不……”  
“啧，”贺真不耐，出声打断她的话头，冷着脸抽出手臂，双手揣在兜里后退了一步，居高临下地淡淡睨着她，“你怎么？”  
凌月被他吓了一跳，显而易见地慌乱起来：“我，我……”  
“行了，”贺真微微欠身盯住女生涨满泪水的双眼，“忘了跟你说，我这个人吧，除了换对象也没什么别的爱好。”  
他笑了下，慢悠悠地讲，“就是比较爱给人拍裸照。”

贺真在公告栏前停留了很久。回家后打电话托朋友查那个所谓芭蕾舞大师，朋友打趣，问贺少转换口味想搞跳舞的了？别的不说身体柔韧性是真好，什么高难度姿势体位都做得出来。贺真也不接茬，淡淡说句“他惹我了”，朋友敛了玩笑，提议帮他找人教训一顿。几人父辈皆身居要位，正儿八经的高干子弟，摆平个文艺界二流子自然不在话下，有八百种花样能将人玩得身败名裂。贺真沉默半晌，“不了，这逼我自己收拾。”  
事实上除了半夜堵人狠打了一顿也没来得及做更多。第二天下午贺真再去S高找人时，被告知男生已经申请退学，自行离校了。

贺真只来得及知道他的名字。

他明明只迟了一点。一小时，一分钟，一秒。只够他坐在车里对着红绿灯畅想，要在公寓里辟一个舞房，宽大明亮，要有光洁的地板，趁手的扶杆，干净的落地镜。让那人在里面安安心心地跳舞，听到他鼓掌高兴地回头望。他会给他最大的舞台，最多的欢呼，最炽热的注视。那人会穿上他送他的漂亮裙子，摆出很美的飞行一样的跳跃姿势，就不要再掉眼泪了。

 

而此刻他就站在自己的面前。四面破烂斑驳，藤蔓丛生，大块墙皮脱落，一只低瓦数灯泡吊在腐朽帘杆上，呻吟着摇摇欲坠，草木荒凉茂盛，在暑气中幽幽将他们包围。贺真的蝴蝶，贺真的白鹤，贺真的梦，真真切切地出现在他身前，少年目光清澈，眼睛明亮，他说我给你跳支舞吧。  
他剪短了头发，清清爽爽，发尾柔顺伏于后颈，将凸起的椎骨衬作一角披雪的山脊，风光无限。双目漆黑，一张脸依然纯稚漂亮，像从贺真最深的梦里浮现出来，乌发白肤，瓷器般珍贵易碎，带着神性的惊心动魄的美丽，轻易蛊惑众生。  
那双漂亮眸子里饱含着夜色，每眨一下就溢出黑暗，将他淹没。

半小时前他们还胡天胡地，在随时面临倒塌危机的烂尾楼里激烈地做了一场。贺真把车停在街边，拨开石砾走过砖土，远远看见小朋友安静守在废墟间，未克制心里的情｀欲早为他结集，刻意潜进他的手臂。小朋友踏着月光一步步走过来，抬脸望他的一刹，埋伏的诱惑在漆黑中一触即发。甜美气息仍荡在空气中，暴烈而撩拨，贺真直觉自己有如凶狠豺狼，被无限扩张的爱欲煽动得理智尽失，只懂得遵循本能将展刃抱入怀中，嵌进身体，重新成为最具痛感的一根肋骨。

展刃原谅他的失态，包容他的暴虐，瞳孔里像藏了静谧的潺潺河流，完完整整地映出他的倒影。他说：“我给你跳支舞吧。”  
贺真花费许多力气让自己睁大眼睛，好将展刃看个仔细。眼前却始终模糊了又模糊，像隔了一场雨，他怎么也看不分明，只能徒劳地张着双眼。  
月亮引力暴涨，万物变幻色相，展刃在贺真两步之外凌空跃起，冶艳而神圣。最后展刃单脚直立，足尖点地，另一脚向后伸直，与舒展的手臂平行。侧举过头顶的手定住片刻，缓缓朝着贺真的方向落下。食指指尖划过贺真眼睑的一刻，贺真合上双眼，想起来路上听到车载电台低声唱：“你伸一伸手，就让我爱着。”

那个夏天的展刃，手不是伸向贺真。他甚至并没有看到那个怔在走廊动弹不得的傻`逼。然而傻`逼贺真为他辟了一个舞房，设想了千百种相处可能。贺真想囚住他，想让他只能看到自己，全心全意依靠自己，变成一个美丽的废物，柔弱的白痴，离了自己就半秒不能活，向他撒娇讨一个吻一个拥抱，哭着看他在落地镜前把自己干到失禁，雪白皮肤上沾满贺真的精｀液。  
又想让展刃登上万人舞台，全心全意跳他想跳的舞，在飞遍世界享尽爱慕与自由的同时，亲手为贺真造一个牢狱。

他以为展刃只是一阵风，既难留下便也不再勉力去捉，时间一长自会淡忘。偏偏缠绵无色，却处处留痕。贺真后知后觉。自己游戏半生，一朝不防，跌进孽缘，无弯可转。

展刃跳进他的怀里。周身仍带着流汗后的热度和质感，手指徘徊在贺真手背青筋，诱发心瘾。另一只手在贺真脸上停留，寸寸流连缠绵，拂去使他无法将这支舞看清的罪魁祸首。  
贺真用手掌抚摸他脸颊细腻的皮肤，展刃自然地蹭着他的掌心，温顺地靠在他双臂间。半响又踮起脚，侧过头贴上贺真濡湿的侧脸，轻轻地摩挲着。  
“贺真，”灯泡发挥最后一点余热，照得小朋友的睫毛在光影里纤毫毕现，温柔似水，他被泪水打湿的嘴唇有点凉，眷恋地触碰着贺真的耳廓，“我要去A市了。”

贺真像被迎面而来的耳光狠狠扇了一记，僵在原地动弹不得。  
他早该明白小朋友的笑容是个陷阱。  
“我以前的名字，叫展冬林。冬天的冬，森林的林。是阿嬷给我起的名字。”展刃说，“我走了，你别忘记我，好不好？”

杵在公告栏前看见他紧闭着眼，脸颊绯红，上身赤裸的照片时，开荤后流连欢场从无定性、收获无数负心薄情罪名的、纨绔混账贺真唯一的想法是找到他，告诉他，展冬林，我来保护你。  
别害怕，我要亲亲你冷冷的树皮，亲走你的眼泪，小心紧紧地抱着你，为你赶走所有的野兽，给你很多很好的温暖和爱意。  
然后贺真会告诉他，你不需要为我做什么，你只需要留下来，难过和开心时都懂得喊我的名字，我会很快来到你身边，一直陪着你。  
我叫贺真。

然而贺真何其天真，那千千百百种各式各样殊途同归的畅想里，唯独缺少发生在他身上的这一桩。  
——展刃第一次叫他的名字，是为了跟他告别。

带小朋友回家的那天晚上，贺真一字一顿，珍而重之在他背上写的三个字，既不深奥更不晦涩，简简单单，别无其他。  
——他不知不觉放在心上两年有余的名字。展冬林。  
但小朋友到底没能猜出。

贺真没有做出任何举动，点头或摇头，苦笑或皱眉。他看着窗外，寻欢的人们把酒杯举过头顶，而在辽远的高处，星辰撞击着，像身体里沸腾的血，绝望地狠命地奔涌着。  
原来做慈善也会上瘾，一张画，一间舞房，一枚玉坠……还有，一样无足轻重的，却是贺真二十多年来最吝于给出的东西。  
一颗心 。

5  
三个月以来贺真深居简出，万事不理十分清闲，唯二的活动是画画和喝酒。  
谭恒提了藏酒往他公寓跑得勤快，美名其曰谈心，实则八卦撩闲。酒他照喝，局却一概回绝。谭恒惊到口吃，大着舌头：“你你你，你干嘛，想出家？”极其夸张地两手捧胸，作出痛心表情：“哥们儿，你现在寡到能去南普陀敲钟。”贺真懒懒捏着遥控器打开电视，“有门路也不是不可以。”  
见他将频道换了又换，结果还是停留在一个叫《青春练习生》的节目上，软件自动延续播放最新一期。谭恒跟他多年交情，两年前历过他发失神发疯，此刻一点就通，也不笑了，叉着腰踱了半圈，做足了心理建设才试探着开口：“我说，您实在惦记得紧的话，就去找人呗？”

等了十来分钟没得到回应，再一看屏幕，一位西装革履的青年才俊于评委席端坐，脸侧一行大字：特聘舞蹈导师，许书怀。谭恒不比贺真风流倜傥，却也算得上千花丛中过的欢场好手，一望便知这位许书怀不怀好心，口中慢条斯理点评着“展刃的舞蹈很有灵气，这是我看过最惊艳的《Defiant》，我很期待他日后的表现，希望有机会可以合作表演”，赤裸裸目光不带半点掩饰，危险而充满独占欲，下一秒就要将面前唇红齿白仙气飘飘的人儿拆吞入腹似的。  
那展刃没道理看不明白，却抿出个漂漂亮亮的笑，对这斯文禽兽点头道：“谢谢许老师。”

谭恒心中警铃大作，暗叫不妙，果然下一秒听见贺真用带笑的冰冷声音讲：“找他？”  
“ 他二话不说走人，跑去和旧情人前缘再续。人干柴烈火着，我再去打扰，合适么？”  
谭恒屁也不敢放一个，悄不作声在脑内回想过往贺真丢了人失魂落魄的形容，贺真粉丝遍地，追求者A市排到S市绰绰有余，于情爱一事从不上心。那回戾气滔天，急吼吼让他把一跳舞的郑姓老男人整了个底儿掉，又建舞房又四处找人，相识近二十年来独一份的认真模样，不能不让他记忆深刻。他有心劝说，奈何实在没胆英勇往枪头撞，夹着尾巴偷瞄了一眼又一眼，没等待贺真怒火平歇，反而又见到镜头切换，训练室内个个鲜肉，许某偏只黏着展刃，挂着“指导”的名头捏了手又掐腰，极其不要脸。  
场面一度非常色｀情。谭恒顿时歇逼：完了。

这次贺真倒没即刻表态，眼神带霜唇角下撇，手边好似杀人现场，玻璃碎片洒了半桌，鲜红酒液淌了一地毯，谭恒不敢再窥探，偷偷摸摸拿出手机一刷，好家伙，靠脸和画吸粉无数，粉丝近百万的贺大少爷，躺尸一年，半分钟前发表微博：“ 无聊点开最近挺火的一选秀节目，看到了过去的小炮友。  
“他在自己的房间被我｀操过，在车里帮我口过，在郊区的烂尾楼做过爱。  
“现在居然跑去当练习生了？” 

谭恒目瞪口呆，第一反应：我靠，好他妈刺激。  
贺少牛`逼，贺少会玩。  
回过神来如遭雷劈，叹气叹到差点咽气，终究硬着头皮道：“你说你，何必跟小朋友置气？你知不知道你这随口一说，动辄就能毁了他让他前功尽弃？”  
贺真把手机一丢：“所以呢？”  
绝了他所有的路，不更好么。  
谭恒收起混不吝的玩闹劲儿，正了脸色说道：“哥，你一边重金聘人公关，盯紧舆论不让舞团的事影响他半分，一边又爆出猛料，亲手断人前程。你再有钱有势，吃瓜时代还指望能在网上一手遮天？不可能。气归气，你要真还对他有几分情意，就冷静下来想想清楚。”

“下周就是决赛，最后一轮投票已经开始。这个时候走错一步，他就全完了。贺真，你扪心自问，你舍得么？”

等待PD宣布出道位最后一个名额的漫长期间，不断有礼花和彩带从录制厅最高处飘下来，重瓣的早樱般擦过展刃的脸颊，肩膀，手背。展刃似嗅到那人身上的果木香气，仰头望去的一霎，花瓣略过眼睫，错觉此时处于闪亮漩涡中心，再一眨眼，便可回到过去。

放学后他躲在教学楼顶层弃置的舞蹈房里，第一次一个人跳完了《木棉》，他和许书怀凭借这支双人舞在洛桑国际赛杀出重围，紧握着手接过奖杯，满心憧憬一个再多相伴九十年的未来。而赋予这支舞蹈名字、本应在末尾与他一起完成五次旋转托举的人，失联十日又十三个小时后，来电通知展刃，他即将登上飞往美国的航班，话里话外没有丝毫转圜余地。向来温文内敛，腼腆微笑的少年，在告别时亦体面优雅，语气亲昵：“林林，你一个人要好好的，没有我在，你也要照顾好自己。”  
——媒体盛赞他为芭蕾王子、国内芭蕾舞届“最后的贵族”，果然没错。展刃漠然地想。空出的手死死攥住扶手栏杆，支撑脊背挺直站立，听许书怀在电话那头云淡风轻地讲：“ 宝贝，看看你这张脸。如果不是我护着你，怎么会轮到小师弟遭殃？正因我始终伴你左右，老师才没有对你下手。至于照片，我也说服了老师找人帮你公关，只要你安分毕业，离开这个圈子，守口如瓶，你的隐私和个人信息再不会在网上流传。”  
他笑了：“你其实应该感激我。再见，林林。”

值机广播响起，许书怀毫不留恋地结束通话。展刃把手机放回包里，走到镜前，凝视半响，俯身伏至地面。  
他开始跳《 Letzter Tag 》，不放伴乐，无声地跳。结束了最后一个 Grand assemble croise 接 En tournant ，他仰面躺在冰凉水泽上，慢慢闭上眼睛。

他已经记不清中午被钉在公告栏前的感受。只觉得四面猛地燃起熊熊火焰，烧得他浑身血液汹涌沸腾，烧得他既聋又哑，双目刺痛，眼前一片弥天血红。他冲进洗手间用冷水冲脸，几个高矮不齐的男生嬉笑着围在他身后，他冷眼看向镜中，发现他们与一直以来叫他婊｀子、变态、娘炮和变性人的那些人并无分别。他们急不可耐地对着屏幕发情、自渎，把粘稠的精｀液喷在他的照片上，他们神魂颠倒、目不转睛地盯住舞台上的他，丑陋性｀器在裤裆狰狞凸起，合不拢嘴的呆滞表情愚蠢至极。然后他们困住他，嘴里不干不净地调侃或咒骂，抓着他的长发，恶狠狠向后拉扯，嗤笑着问：“展冬林，你会来月经吗？”  
他想起照片上自己糜乱的、沾满白浊液体的脸。想起十年前许书怀站在木棉树下，笑时露出两只梨涡，眼睛亮晶晶的，直直看着他，说：“我叫许书怀，我想和你一起跳舞。”说：“我知道你叫展冬林。以后我就叫你林林，好不好？”十年后许书怀对他避而不见，下药拍足劲爆裸照公之于众后，微笑着跟他讲：“你其实应该感激我，林林。”

他缓缓张开手指，掌心卧着一片被他攥得鲜血淋漓的刀片。他摸索到刀刃，用拇指和食指握住，抵在左手激烈搏跳的动脉上。

他仿佛看到了阿嬷， 坐在挂了旧蚊帐的床铺边，含笑看着他，目光像水。他睡在里面，全身凉浸浸的，衣服慢慢变得潮湿，贴在他的身体上，手臂，肘弯，膝盖，每一寸皮肤。他闭着眼睛。阿嬷，他想，你给我织的那件毛衣破了一个洞，我不知道要怎么把它补好。  
水流安静地从缺口漫进来，逐渐将他淹没。气泡从他眼睑处游过去，他以为是过往的梦境。

紧接着他被一声口哨唤醒。  
他撑起上半身向窗外看去，残阳如血，男生逆着光，看不清面容，烟草浸染后的声音微微沙哑，带了点很浅的、悠然的、暖洋洋的温柔。是事发十多天以来，展刃最渴望得到，却未能体会一分一秒的慰藉。他语速偏慢，落雨般连绵地在展刃耳边回荡，“看你很久了，”他说：“ 别犯傻，继续跳下去吧，你跳舞很好看。”  
言罢手虚握成拳，抵在嘴边轻咳了几下，转身离去。  
展刃追到门前时男生正拐弯下楼，他只来得及觑见小半侧脸，一晃而过。

第二天一早他从教导处办理退学手续出来，再次看见公告栏前聚集着一大堆人，里三层外三层探着头挤得满满当当。见到展刃过去蓦地噤了声，左右分开让出一条窄路，展刃看到本该贴满他的裸露照片和郑毅亲笔信的地方，被一张八开素描盖过。昨日的他被画在纸面中央，正仰着头做 Pirouette的定格，双手抬起，宛若即将开始飞行。画纸右下角写了不大不小的一个“贺”，亲笔信上则有一个红色大叉贯穿而过，上书“傻`逼”二字，笔迹瘦劲，张扬洒脱。  
男生的字和他的侧脸一样好看。展刃想。他又听到血流奔涌的声音，像灵魂在烧，溶掉寂寥宇宙，而他死而复生。

身后有人窃窃私语，谈论郑毅昨晚回家路上被堵住痛揍一事。郑毅多处粉碎性骨折，赔了左腿，日后能否正常行走仍未可知，送到医院时竟不忘叮嘱助手，千万不要报警，打便打了，他惹不起那位祖宗，残废也好过小命不保。压低了话声窸窸窣窣，来回提及“贺少”，展刃顾不得其他，转过头捉住一个女生校服衣袖，指着画半凶狠半哀求地问：“你知道他是谁？贺什么？”女生脸色煞白，连连后退，大概已将他定位成什么惹不起的人物，恨不能避如蛇蝎，带着哭腔慌忙说道：“我，我也只是听说……说是一个姓贺的学长，毕业很久了的，我也不知道为什么他会……”

贺……  
贺什么呢？  
展刃无数次午夜梦回惊醒时，靠在床头注视黑暗，默默地反复地想，我不再是展冬林了，我现在叫展刃。但是你。你的名字，到底是什么呢？  
他不知道有生之年是否还能再见到男生一面。除了在梦里。

梦中贺的话语化作一面湖水，底下有漩涡。展刃听着他的声音，光想着如何投进那片深不见底的温柔，任水浪扑打他的面孔，将他覆盖，使他沉没，陪他下落。  
男生的眼神像被揉碎了一般，一丁点、一丁点地落在他身上，轻柔而不留罅隙地将他笼住，花瓣一样好慢好慢地聚拢起来，而展刃在花蕊深处怅然若失。

直至PD举着麦克风在千人面前大声念出他的姓名。  
“第九名，个人练习生，展刃。”所有人开始鼓掌欢呼，或欢欣或神情复杂地向他看来，周围的同伴一拥而上，将他抱住，同他道贺与低声安慰，PD在高台上面带笑容，俯瞰着他，“让我们恭喜展刃！”  
展刃弯下腰，深深鞠了一躬。

贺真。他直起身一步步走向聚光灯最盛处，内心平静安定，有一个小小的轻轻的声音，一遍又一遍顽固跟他重复，是贺真。那个人叫贺真。

他接过麦克风，朝着镜头笑了一下。

贺真，你在看吗？  
6  
贺真酒量极好，记事以来就从未因酒失态。追着选秀节目隔了屏幕看展刃的这段时间，大多只是在公寓和朋友饮黑皮诺干红，被谭恒几个守得紧，也未曾过量，表相异常清醒。每每看到小朋友在电视上出现，又突变癫狂酒徒，像个不懂喝酒的醉者，意识朦胧，失去平衡，狠狠跌进倾斜的醉生梦死的夜里。  
展刃像水渗入他的生活填补他的记忆，一些细节模糊了，另一些日益清晰。贺真永远记得初见时他的模样，那天停在落日里，隔窗玻璃瞥见他的那一刻，环境、声响、面容都在回忆中被一支画笔描绘得越发细致。所有细节长成枝叶萧瑟的树，扎根进脑海生根发芽，贺真能查看每片叶脉的痕迹。 ???? 

展刃像一把刀。  
小而锋利，没有杀伤力的匕首。伤人三分，恐怕还得自毁七分。  
无论他触摸谁，都会刻上一道伤痕。  
并不致命，可贺真感觉到痛。

他知道一怒之下发的短微博在网路上激起千层浪，下面不乏各路分析，许多自认知情人士冒头爆料，个个都拍着胸｀脯信誓旦旦，自然也有不少针对贺真本人的攻击，怒斥他蹭热度搏出位，想红到疯魔，贺真通通置之不理，只让名下娱乐公司的网宣部盯紧风声，一旦有关于展刃的“黑料”，立即给出反击和强有力澄清，郑毅早被他拿捏在手，破解展刃勾`引师长这一谣言轻而易举。  
实际上大部分的猜测都指向展刃，没人拿得出证据，却通通笃信不疑。概因展刃的长相实在过于漂亮。美到过界，美到理应成为众矢之的，变作一段艳色绯闻缠身的传奇。  
然而热评第一是“没人觉得贺真和展刃很配吗……”，贺真宁愿花费大量人力金钱去公关，也任性地、可笑地、一意孤行地不肯删博。

决赛这一晚他并没有守在电视机前。  
时隔三个多月，他拎着车匙踏进黑洞。扯松了领带解开衬衫扣，任由嫩出水的大眼睛男孩凑过来啄吻他颈项，睫羽颤动急促呼吸的专注神情显出几分虔诚，意外地有些像展刃。  
在贺真考虑要不要把他带回公寓时，谭恒风风火火地杀进包厢，一个平板电脑啪地掷到他身边，“你自己看！”  
贺真拧起眉头看屏幕上熟悉的选秀节目界面，这时直播已经结束，诸事尘埃落定，料想展刃势必顺利出道，如愿做他万众瞩目的巨星。谭恒贴心地将回放录影的进度条拉至尾声，难得抛弃平素的嬉皮笑脸，正儿八经给他打预防针：“我不认为展刃说的那个人是许书怀。”  
顶部醒目的红字标题撞进贺真眼帘，大意是决赛爆冷，大热的冠军候选人展刃并未出道。

谭恒说：“ 他放弃了团体合作，选择个人表演。” 贺真了解过节目规则，观众与评委权力对半分，“展刃输在现场这一环，”谭恒摊手耸肩，“我猜他早就想好要这么做。”

除却失去小组人气加持，展刃准备的舞蹈曲目也并不讨喜。即便留着短发，轮廓显出专属少年人的清纯硬朗，却执意踩高压线，穿上薄透纱裙，跳芭蕾独舞，脸又极美，不施粉黛，回眸便颠倒众生，全然模糊性别界限，堪堪挑战着不成文的“男子气概”规定，注定离上级垂青又远一步。

贺真一眼认出展刃跳的是两年前夏天他看见的那支舞。右下角浮现字幕， Letzter Tag ，巴赫的最后一天。

他独自上台，黑发白裙，脸庞素净，在灯光熄灭，只余一盏照明时，抬起双手按住心口，轻声讲：“这支舞送给我喜欢的人。”四下哗然，沸反盈天。又在他高举手臂，踮起足尖旋转一刻霎时安静，鸦雀无声。

镜头切换到评委席处，许书怀悉心锻造的完美假面骤然脱落，维持已久的从容优雅风度全数丧失，额角青筋暴起，困兽般盯住展刃，目光又惊又痛，在展刃鞠躬谢幕时忽地压低头颅，贺真隐约看见他眼角有液滴一闪而过。他无法理解，许书怀向来心肠狠硬，展刃不过安安静静跳一支三分钟的独舞，何至落泪。

但谭恒默默看着他，似是不忍，递来夹在西服外套胸前口袋的手帕，不发一语。贺真抬手一抹，摸到了满脸的水泽。

前八位选手组团出道；展刃位居第九。  
一直以来夺冠呼声颇高的人气选手被堪堪卡在出道位之外已赚足噱头，节目组当然不会放过能使决赛上热搜的一切话题，譬如展刃提及的，“喜欢的人”。主持人言笑晏晏将他请至台前，榨干他最后一点利用价值前贴心问候：“ 觉得遗憾的话，流眼泪也没关系的哦，这是你努力过的见证呢。”  
不远处第十至十二位的男生已相拥着哭成一团，而展刃站得笔直，不卑不亢，眼神执拗，一副十足较真的模样：“我只在我喜欢的人面前哭。”  
你啊你。贺真失笑。两年空等，一年纠缠，几度春秋下来，展刃还是展刃。不懂变通，冥顽不灵，空长一张漂亮脸，从不会说好听话。  
不多时，又补充了一句：“不遗憾。”坦坦荡荡的，教人绝不会怀疑他话里的可信度。

他握着话筒，像是在边思考边努力应对主持人令他无法招架的连环提问，艰难组织着语言，慢吞吞地给出回应。  
神情稚拙天真，说出来的话也孩子气得不行。

“我来这里，其实是为了我喜欢的人。”  
“几年前，我过得很不好，想放弃的时候，是他鼓励了我，我才坚持了下来。”  
“我喜欢的人……很好，很温柔。长得很好看，画画也很好看。他很厉害，什么都会。”

一连说了许许多多个“很”，像是要把所有他能想到的，幼稚的、热烈的赞美，一下子全都堆砌到那个人头上。

像是只有这样，才能把他心里满满当当的喜欢，表达出很少很少的一点。

“他……给我画了一幅画，素描。上面的我，在跳舞。他把我也画得很好看，但其实我，我真的没有他画得那么好。”  
“我太笨了，性格又无趣，除了跳舞什么都不会，也不懂得怎么让他高兴，讨他欢心。一直以来，都是个差劲的人。遇见他之后，我就想，总得做点什么，不是配得上他，至少离他画里的我自己，靠近一点点。”

断断续续说到这里，全程自表演到宣布名次，表情神态都平静镇定到没有丝毫波澜和起伏的展刃选手，红着眼眶，定定看着屏幕外的，遥远的贺真。  
“我偶尔也想不要那么没用，站到好一点的舞台，站高一点，堂堂正正跳支舞，让他看到我。”  
他短促地哽咽了一下，抿住嘴唇，弯起眼睛笑了笑。  
“希望他能看到。”

彼时贺真却没有在看。贺真受够了分分秒秒侵蚀的细小疼痛，狠了心抽身离开，错过一路以来，他最重要的时刻。  
小朋友仿佛早有预料，依然笑得柔软又真挚。眼睛清澈，在睫毛的阴影下闪烁水光。像他所说的，满足和没有遗憾的样子。  
“就算他看不到，能再跳一遍这支舞，我也不觉得遗憾。”

评委席缺了一个身影，是许书怀。他狼狈不堪，仓促离场。大概以为风光归来，志得意满，要将落魄的恋人救出潦倒境地，再度栓牢，不料一朝行错，全盘皆输，他大概终于明白，他彻彻底底错过了展刃。  
永失所爱的确值得痛哭一场。

但是贺真为什么会哭呢？  
他做不出任何的回答。  
贺真只是将脸埋在手中，任凭泪水肆无忌惮地从指间流出，重重地砸在地面。  
7  
讲完那番或许会被拿来大作文章的话，展刃得以安然脱身。  
他不打算参加庆功宴和任何的后续活动或采访，只想回到房间盖上被子好好睡一觉，剩下的事，今后的路，都等睡醒了再说。  
他太累了。

为期三个月的封闭式节目录制，高强度过于密集的训练和演出，展刃每天能合眼休息的时间不超过五小时，何况他还要分心去想，如果能走到决赛，他向贺真告白时要说的话。  
他想了无数遍，修改了无数遍，打了无数草稿又废掉，折腾来折腾去，最后好像也没能说得很好。  
还是一如既往的，展刃式的白目和无趣。

实话实说，展刃其人，目光狭短，见识浅薄，跑来参加选秀节目，千辛万苦杀进前十，却从未真正在意能否出道。人人替他惋惜，而他分心沉浸回忆，不由感谢上苍，觉得自己已经足够好运。  
得以站到这个地方，向贺真诉说爱意。

贺真实在是太好了。  
好到得以留在他身边的每分每秒，都像是展刃偷来的。  
惴惴不安，满心欢喜。

虽然他不敢提及贺真姓名，怕给他带来哪怕一丝困扰和不便。但站在聚光灯下，被千百双眼注视着，说出“我喜欢的人”时，他感到真切的疼痛和快乐。  
心脏被涨得很满很满，如若贺真不嫌弃，剖开来看，将发现里面一分一寸，每个角落，都写满了贺真的名字。

但是，贺真。展刃把被子拉过头顶，蜷缩在弥漫消毒水气味的床上，自虐地想。上次他说要离开的时候，贺真看起来很冷漠。  
贺真应该不会原谅他了。更不会想看到他。  
他鼓足勇气，问他，别忘记我好不好？却也始终没有得到回应。  
说不定贺真早就已经忘记他了。

尽管如此，展刃依然不愿放过向贺真告白的、最后的机会。  
展刃不仅木讷迟钝，还顽固至极。花费三年的时间把贺真刻在心底，不管还有几年可活，短至一天或长达一世纪，谁都没办法再把贺真从展刃心里取出来了，刨浅一毫一厘也不行。

很久以前，贺真问他：你想许什么愿望？  
展刃闭上眼睛。  
比起拥抱、亲吻、做`爱，这些存在恋人之间的亲密的事情，展刃花很大力气在祈祷的，只是让贺真站到他面前，看着他笑一笑罢了。  
哪怕这样的贺真，只能在最深的梦里面出现。

所以当半夜被饿醒，慢腾腾挪到附近的便利店买饭团，一抬头看见贺真伫在酒店门口直勾勾看着他时，展刃吓了一大跳。  
他连饭团都顾不上吃了，悄悄摸摸挂在心口的玉坠，惊魂未定地自言自语：好灵验，居然变出了个假贺真。  
但是这个假贺真，看起来很生气。  
在十几度的深夜衣着单薄，一件皱巴巴的白衬衫，黑色西装裤，昏黄灯光衬得他轮廓极深，隔很远都能看见眼下的阴影和下巴冒出的青色胡茬。憔悴又疲惫，风尘仆仆的样子。不比以往体面，还是非常非常好看。颜控展刃一本满足地想。  
欣赏归欣赏，痴汉展刃依然站在原地不敢动弹。跟做梦一个道理，他怕他动一动，走近一步，假贺真就要被风吹走了，呼地一声很快消失掉，眨眼间便无影无踪，无处可寻。（小刀os:像泡泡一样炸掉未免过于惊悚，不够美观，pass）  
假贺真看他像木乃伊一样纹丝不动更生气了。他迈开长腿气势汹汹逼近的样子，让展刃很想逃。  
于是他也这么干了。爆怂地揣着饭团转过身撒腿就跑。边跑边想，大不了这个消失了，明天再向玉坠许愿一次，要个温柔一点的贺真，最好能抱抱他，摸摸他的头。

被男人抓住手臂时展刃浑身一激灵。哆哆嗦嗦地石化在冷风中，颈背僵硬，不敢回头。  
“这次是你先招惹我的，既然我找到你了，你别想着还能再逃。”男人咬牙切齿的沙哑嗓音响起，“不是说了喜欢我吗？喜欢我为什么还要跑？”  
展刃呆住了。  
玉坠比他想象的要更灵。连幻象都不屑，一玩就来把大的。  
这是活生生的、嘎嘣一下出现在他面前的、真的贺真。

真的贺真一把将他拉进怀里，轻轻地摸了摸他乱糟糟的头发，低下头亲了一下他的眼睛。  
贺真吻去他的眼泪，赶去他的惊慌失措，他的不安和惶恐。旋即握住他的手，放到心口处，隔着衬衣和温热肌肤，展刃仍能感受到那里强有力的跳动。

“小刀，”贺真说：“这里有个你留下的永久性伤口。每天都很痛。”  
“那怎么办？”展刃茫然地问。他被这样喜怒无常的、问题多多的、暖乎乎的贺真弄得头都大了。  
他用力睁大眼睛，透过不断往外冒、擦也擦不完的烦人的眼泪，看见贺真笑了。

“你要负责。”  
贺真用很温柔很温柔的声音对他说。

 

 

\-------------------------------------------  
画风突变地宣布完结！  
后面有番外

《人非草木》白涵番外1

柏寒做过三个关于贺真的梦。

第一个梦境再现了他初见贺真的场景。

室友收到UBC的Offer，庆功宴后趁着余兴未散，将众人拉至附近夜店续摊。此前柏寒未曾接近过类似场所，同学体恤他酒量不佳，为他点了杯近似牛奶的低度甜酒。柏寒坐得端正，捧着玻璃酒杯小口小口地抿，忽地留意到入场处传来颇大动静，继而是身旁同学的激烈讨论，刻意压低的声音透出无法克制的兴奋，话题中心全围绕着同一个人。A说他一幅落了款的二尺肖像能在拍卖场上被炒至天价，B应画画却是他闲时消遣，这位念书期间已任纽约某对冲基金公司的首席投资官，离美回国后也领着桥水pm的头衔。A颤道年轻和桥水pm这俩词真的可以共存么…相当于同龄藤校经管院的superstar了吧。 B君摇头一乐，说这贺少更是情场好手，游戏人间偏生天性寡情，不知惹过多少痴心破碎。

“哎他他他走过来了，快看！”

柏寒便也抱着好奇心态一并转过头去。脑内霎时迸发一场核爆，爆破瞬间产生的气流将他击倒在地，碎片射中胸膛，他毫无准备，茫然失措地坠进翻滚红尘。

他自幼跟随母亲出席各色社交场合，见过不少光鲜亮丽的大人物，但从未如此深刻认识到，有些人生来就是人群中的焦点，无论身处何处，都能第一时间吸引所有人的眼球。

当那个叫贺真的男人，在同伴们的簇拥下进入夜店，很快便被新一圈男男女女包围住时，他这样想。

贺真的英俊，属于举手投足都让人移不开眼的英俊。轮廓极深，鼻梁高挺，散发垂落在额前，嘴角挂着点戏谑的笑意，浅得像下一秒就要消失，淡薄、不羁而难以捕捉，分外勾人。高而瘦，戴了吊坠和戒指，手臂和脚踝爬着大片刺青。夜场的环境唯独对他显示出巨大的兼容性，蓝光照在他脸上，乖顺地细细临摹他的脸庞，面部及颈部线条被分分寸寸勾勒，漂亮剪影与光与暗的转换间现出邪气与妖冶，像希腊神话中临水的美少年，动辄蛊惑人心。光转红时并不如冷光将人映得那样清晰，他站在鲜血般的淋漓光线中，如同嗜血而俊美得格外摄人的阿修罗，抬眼便能使人臣服。

光是遥远观望着就被他俘虏的人何其多，而他理应享受最多的爱慕与崇拜。同时全身上下每一处，都明摆着告诉将沦陷和已经沦陷的人：我不可能属于你。

饶是如此，周身兀自形成强大磁场，吸引人不由自主去投身去靠近，不管不顾又心甘情愿成为他的手下败将。

譬如柏寒，不沾情爱不动心性，稳当走过人生头二十年，在第二十一年遇见贺真，不能免俗地加入这场必输的赌局。

（ 在那一瞬间，我第一次以为我看清了这个世界的面目，开始对它产生留恋。 ）

《人非草木》白涵番外2

柏寒父母皆是T大教授，一位考古一位研经。父亲常年领着团队满世界奔走，一年中绝大多数日子在野外找化石，柏寒高考前后几月亦未现身，等到他收到录取通知书给父亲致电，父亲对他的记忆似乎仍停留在五年前的初中家长会，没等柏寒张口说话，就抢先作了警告，半分愧意半分无奈地讲队伍刚寻到一枚古鸟琥珀，自己实在分身乏术，又顿了片刻，绞尽脑汁回想无果，软下语气问小寒现在是几年级？柏寒攥着手机沉默半晌，头一次先于父亲挂了电话。  
母亲则是优雅而强势的女性，名门出身的大家闺秀，一生浸淫在古经诗书中，酷爱挽发髻着旗袍，留于T大任教后深得学生仰戴。当A君上了母亲的通论选修，眼冒红心地高呼“韩教授是诗经走出来的女子，温柔可亲”时，柏寒却想起一次高三统考，他因病失利跌出市里前三，次日公布排名时他高烧未退，从校医院吊完水被同学送回家，进门看见母亲站在客厅，围着披肩笑意盈盈， 绿色旗袍腰线颇高，把她身上最纤细的线条掐出来，衬得窈窕而匀称。母亲温声与同学告别后，才将目光投向柏寒， 面上仍挂着柔柔的笑，笑意在眼里褪去，只留下蛇信子般锐利刺痛的神情，她说话时极轻，目光漠然地略过柏寒手背的针口，降临在他潮红的脸庞上：“听张老师说，你这次没考第一？你怎么这么废物呀，小寒。”  
“对不起，”他熟练地跪下，躬着腰埋低沉重头颅：“我错了，下个月的二模一定好好考，不会再让您失望。”

 

柏寒呆滞在位，看一个艳丽少年环住贺真颈项，坐在他腿上殷切地舔吻他的下巴与唇角，贺真漫不经心地虚虚揽住少年，低声在他耳畔说了句什么，少年顿时面颊飞红，颇受鼓舞般欢欣地举杯喝下半口，再将酒液渡进贺真嘴里。  
柏寒目不转睛地看。贺真起身去洗手间，他也匆匆跟去，又躲在隔间不敢作声，直到脚步声远去才打开门，对着镜子仔细观察自己的面孔。他与那位少年气质截然不同，眉眼却隐约肖似，黑发白肤，脸小而尖，他直觉贺真偏好这类长相，他若主动追求，说不定也能得到跪在贺真面前亲吻他手指的机会。  
他也能成为痴迷贺真，肖想贺真，靠近他兀自苦恋一番，又被他无情摧毁的瘾君子之一。

可柏寒又不甘心。不甘从一个明亮健全的人，变成灰暗破碎的泡影后，千篇一律地被贺真淡忘，祭出全部热望与爱意，也无法在他的生命中留下半点印记。

《人非草木》白涵番外3

他是师长眼中最优秀的学生，是最让父亲省心的懂事的独子，是母亲栽培下不甚满意的半成品。

二十年来柏寒安定过活，大小诸事全由母亲掌握操控，他上T大，学经济，教室、图书馆与宿舍三点一线，频出SCI以便日后申报藤校，按部就班地走她为自己铺好的每一步路，错开半厘便是对她所有苦心的践踏与亵渎。

柏寒的母亲不会知道，她竭力驯养得温顺乖巧的儿子，她耗尽心血、偶尔因之骄傲自得的作品，为向一个花花大少献身，付出了前所未有的努力与心计。他整夜将自己反锁在房间里，跟着视频用网购的假阳｀具练习口`交，将各种性｀爱技巧熟记于心后，在一个再寻常不过的冬日，早起灌肠清理身体，奔赴贺真的画展自荐枕席。  
顶着一头金发，站在神情淡漠的英俊男人身前，扯下衣领现出锁骨边沿纹的墨色贺字，卑微而热烈，垂着脸做出恳请，祈求共度一晚。

贺真捏住他的下巴，低低笑了一声，问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“柏寒。”他轻声回答，灵魂飘浮空中，企图同死神做交易：拿走我的命吧，让我死在这一刻就可以。  
“白纸的白？”贺真用拇指点了点他眼角的泪痣，“你长得倒是挺白。哪个han？三点水？”

极致的痛苦与欢愉在他的体内疯狂赛跑，柏寒在贺真的注视下全身瘫软，冷静地点头：“对，白纸的白，三点水的涵。”  
风暴以不可违逆之势席卷而来，甜蜜的残骸沉没在无垠的海里，白涵弥足深陷，将守得严严实实的一颗心连筋带血掏出，完整交付到贺真脚底，随他玩弄或踩踏，白涵甘之如饴。

（白涵。这是你赋予我的姓名。我时常在幻想中听到你叫我的名字，尽管那并不是我真实的姓名，它只有在被你呼唤时才有意义，如同飞到白日下的鸟的羽翼，沾满了光辉。）

《人非草木》白涵番外4

*  
第二个梦在他看见贺真在车内与展刃接吻的那晚来临。  
白涵没有奢望过贺真会爱自己，贺真的完美不仅在于他的家世背景，皮相成就，更在于他多情又薄情，于爱之一字上几乎没有弱点，谁都无法将他拿捏把控。  
他只是以为，自己到底是有些不一样的。

柏寒木讷听话，白涵放｀荡任性。跟柏寒接触过的人给出最多的评价就是绅士妥帖，温柔周到。但与贺真单独相处的白涵，乖戾敏感，忽明忽暗，长期压抑下的本性全然暴露，讨好求欢时不遗余力，又常在尝到甜头后变脸哭闹，求贺真不要和除自己以外的人上床，求贺真不要离开不要抛弃不要厌烦自己，他爱他爱到发疯，他是贺真的狗更是贺真的奴隶，他什么、什么都愿意为贺真做。

按理说贺真从未承诺过他任何，也只答应与他维持床伴关系，并无任何义务履行白涵的无理要求。而贺真虽表现出不耐厌烦，却一次次纵容他的小性子和不入流的花招，贺真赐予他现出原形的契机，退让间偶尔显出怜悯般的温柔，让白涵着迷，心生侥幸。

最过分一次白涵跟踪他回到公寓，贺真发觉后脸色冰冷，面对痛哭流涕认错的白涵由头至尾只说了一个“滚”字。贺真也不过晾他七天，在他第无数次泪眼朦胧手指哆嗦地拨打号码时发来酒店房号，通知他晚九点洗净身体准备好被操昏。  
就连贺真的发小谭恒，在酒局上见到白涵追在贺真身旁讨吻，嬉笑着不失惊奇地叹了一句：“还是这美人哪。”

贺真从不爱人，鲜少动情，高高在上，这些统统没有关系。他是得以跟在贺真身边最久的宠物，是被贺真干过不止一次的浪货。  
如果没有展刃，也许自己就是贺真最大的例外。  
至少他能欺骗自己——只要展刃不出现，这份美妙虚幻的欺瞒就会一直存在，这个可笑荒谬的假设摇摇欲坠，依然成立。

《人非草木》白涵番外5

贺真赞许过白涵聪明，因为他识时务，懂分寸，一点就通。白涵隐约发现贺真心中藏了个人，看似浅淡不易察觉，实际如影随形，牢牢缚住他为数不多的、全部的爱欲。于是白涵战战兢兢守着那道无形的线，再胡作非为也绝不敢越界，冒死在贺真的雷区作祟。

唯独在他被贺真惟一一次带回公寓时犯了错，得意忘形地脱口而出：“你也带那个人回过这里吗？”  
明明贺真从来没有跟他提过哪个谁，明明自己用尽全身解数粉饰太平，权当一无所知。贺真却立刻就听懂了白涵的言下之意，反手赏了白涵一个巴掌，将他踹下沙发，冷脸回到书房，连背影都写满被触犯禁忌的怒意。虽不如影剧所演砰地甩上门以震声摄人，转身时微抿向下的嘴角透着怒意讯号，更为触目惊心。仿若万年冰川一朝变苏醒的维苏埃火山，即便无炽热火舌翻滚，单单是淡淡一抹黑色烟雾，其间昭示意味已够可怖。

白涵额头重重磕到坚硬桌脚，不觉疼痛，浑身如坠冰窟，为自己犯了大错，更为彻底知晓贺真的秘密。

原来贺真不是不会爱人。贺真只是不会爱白涵。

旋即他又开始庆幸，至少那个人此时并不在贺真身边。即使贺真不会爱他，也并不会去爱别人，那些数不清的、与白涵相似的、无望地沉迷、绝望地追逐着贺真的人。

贺真的爱具有强烈的排他性。贺真的爱也许不多，却是独一份，埋藏极深，存放完好，只留给那一个人。

《人非草木》白涵番外6

白涵手搭门框，从那道宽容的门隙间向里望去。门扉里透出的灯光像水，贺真的侧影有些模糊，雾煞煞的，袖口的晶石袖扣闪闪发亮，一望就看得清。他松开袖扣，卷起衣袖独坐房中，慢慢点起一支烟，白烟升起没过他的脸，逐渐幻化为云雾，将他的轮廓衬得像剪出来一般。白涵留在原地看着，忽觉滚滚寒江，天堑难渡。贺真拿起手机拨号，等待时稍一转眼朝他望来，顿住，又挪开，眼底无痕，只余瞳孔深处黑亮的光破开烟雾，触及白涵目光。  
像被他眼睛里的光烫了一下，白涵瞬时失去继续窥望的力气，掩上门抱膝靠墙而坐，不若待人怜爱疼惜的受伤小动物，倒像终遭唾弃面目全非的罪人。贺真谈话的声音顺着水流淌来，曲折寻到他耳畔，料想此刻的他英挺面孔上亦没太多表情，连声音都是淡色的，蕴含了氤氲水汽，也仍旧波澜不起。

白涵怎么就忘了曾听过谭恒等人隐晦感慨关于那位的隐情，说贺真绝非全然绝情之人，同样有阿喀琉斯之踵。白涵已得宽待，何德何能在冒犯底线后，再敢奢求他对自己与众不同。

悔恨之际身边门忽地被推开，贺真似乎猜到他蜷在此处，开门时并未用多大力度。打完电话了啊，白涵想，那么等一下，他要去哪里呢。正这么想着，不知哪来的歹念怂恿他再搏一回，白涵抱住他的左腿，手指抓住西装裤，触手凉滑，想来一如贺真此刻眼神。白涵恶从心头起，胆向两边生，熟练地连声重复：“我错了。”  
贺真竟俯身握住他的手腕。他的手指是暖的，白涵呆呆抬头看他，对上他深邃眼神。烟雾散净后现出雪后云收明净天色，贺真叹了一口气，嗓音无奈又温和， 牵连着未舒尽的那声叹，点滴渲染出慵懒气息，话头话尾像弯起两头钩子，挠得白涵心意暧暧窜动。  
贺真对他说：“地上凉，你起来再哭。”  
白涵哽咽着点头，头一次不为博同情吸引目光存心表演哭泣，泪水却无法自控地、大滴大滴挣脱眼眶。

那晚贺真陪他看了一部动画片，1975年的苏联动画短片。一只小刺猬在夜里抱着果酱，去找森林另一头的小熊看星星。他边走边玩，与蝴蝶嬉戏，冲坑洞呼喊，也遇到骇人的蝙蝠与猫头鹰。小刺猬没有太留恋，也没有太害怕，继续拨开树叶穿行，直到弥漫浓雾挡住前路，他停下脚步，在烟水茫茫中看到一匹白马，高大俊朗，在光影里虚幻如梦，美丽得让他不敢相信。小刺猬掉进河里，躺在星光上顺水漂流，他弄丢了果酱，怅惘地想，“就让河水带我走吧。”河流的尽头小熊提着小盏灯出现，周围翻飞的蝴蝶带着光芒，篝火溶溶映在他的身上。小刺猬在小熊絮絮叨叨的话声中抬头看去，白马携着沉浮光雾飞过夜空，再不可寻。

不到十分钟的动画片。贺真陪了他九分五十六秒，白涵就静默地流了九分五十六秒的眼泪。

他觉得自己又多读懂了贺真一些。

贺真也拥有很好的、很吸引人的、一旦置身其中就会很幸福的爱。

但那个幸运的人，永远不会是白涵。

 

《人非草木》白涵番外7

*  
时至今日，白涵也无法忘记在那天冒雨去到贺真公寓，看见贺真与那个人相处时的模样。

除却强势外露的占有欲和上头后的意乱情迷，眼底眉间写满宠溺迷恋，明晃晃的毫不掩饰，像把那个人抱在怀里捧在手心还觉不够，要穷尽所有给他疼爱和温存。  
种种情绪珍稀罕有，皆为白涵长久以来苦求而不可得，无一不清楚地昭告他：你该走了。

那是贺真的家，今后或许会住进另外的一个人，与他拥抱，接吻，一同吃饭、洗漱，相拥入眠，耳鬓厮磨，做遍一切最平常的情侣间的大大小小的事。那是贺真喜欢的人，不是白涵。

（后来我比起床更喜欢睡沙发，总感觉它们张了怀眼神脉脉地在等我，投入亲近。我会彻夜开着电视，放老旧的动画片，直至恍然坠入黑甜。今晚我又看了小刺猬，想起那时你在我假寐时伸手捏我的耳垂把我叫醒。我张开眼睛，你的脊背像绸缎一样映在灯光下。你转头看我，深黑眼睛恍如星辰。我想我喜欢的你真是难得的人，只着一件白衬衣就足当得起英俊二字。我抬起手指，剪纸一样划过你的背，那红印仿佛飞机留在天空里的痕迹。 ）

白涵梦见自己身处一幢摩天大楼，贺真和他站在天台，四下无人，空旷至极。不知怎么，等他意识到的时候，已经整个人悬在了高空中，只剩下一手攀着栏杆，支撑地愈发艰难，力气也逐渐流失，若无援手，注定会直直坠落，摔个支离破碎。  
贺真停在几步开外的地方，并不很远，白涵还能看清他的脸，看到他的不动声色，云淡风轻。他低头看着白涵，站在原地。看到那个挣扎而无助的他，贺真一步也没有动。 就在力气消耗殆尽要掉下去的一刻，整个世界折叠了起来，又展开，翻转。掉了个个儿，变成白涵稳稳站在平地，而贺真就要掉下去。  
白涵很害怕。第一反应就是朝着他奔过去，能有多快就有多快地跑着，到了他面前，他伸出手，拼命伸直了手俯下`身，哭着对贺真说，求求你拉住我。求求你拉住我的手。  
而贺真还是静静看着白涵。一句话也没有说，只那样看着他。脸色有点苍白，却是平静的，淡然的，微微抬着头，对上白涵的眼神，承接着他的眼泪。忽地有如世界末日，城市被洪流淹没，水已经漫过了贺真的肩膀。水是清的，透明的，像游泳池里的水，像一池澄澈的硫酸铜溶液。  
于是白涵能看到贺真慢慢沉下去的样子。他的眼神，他的脸庞，他的被水淹没的样子。白涵苦苦哀求着，一遍又一遍，眼泪掉进逐渐高涨起来的水里，不断地重复着，反复地跟他讲着，求求你，求求你拉住我。  
而贺真没有。他甚至连一句话也没有和白涵说。 

白涵眼睁睁看着贺真松开手，往下坠去。在水里依然清晰的面容，平静的，没有温度的，没有波澜的双眼。他的黑色的眼睛。  
他看着贺真离他越来越远。向下，向下。  
他看着他从此离开他。

（回去的路上， 雨大得天都变成了青色，像是森林长到了天空去。我走到雨水里，街边一爿小店幽幽地放周璇的《四季歌》，旧时女星的嗓音里有洗不去的宛转妩媚。 我走在路上，想你看着他的样子。早春的天气很凉，想把自己一点点缩小，折叠进鸣笛的褶皱里，涅灭在空气中。之后的很多个夜里，我总在惊醒时叫出你的名字，却永远得不到回应。今晚我又梦到了你，我喊了又喊，你一点反应也没有。湿意再一次烟雾般升上眼帘，轻柔覆住我的视线。再次入睡之际，我用与自己耳语的声音，念了一句，“就让河水带我走吧”。 ）

《人非草木》白涵番外8

*  
被MIT确认录取的那天，白涵去见了贺真一面，收获了第三个梦境。

那日之后不久，他辗转得来消息，贺真的心上人前往A市，而贺真虽失魂落魄，到底没有随人追去。  
白涵其实并没有想到贺真会答应他见面的请求。他只把这次见面当成一场最后的、孤注一掷的豪赌，一场属于他自己的、柏寒与白涵的赌局。

地点订在市里一处私人会馆。 贺真踏进门的一刻是落日时分，橙红色的日影自墙面到地板缓缓流淌，汇聚成粼粼的河流。他踩在西斜的暮光里，惊起一滩鸥鹭。  
他习惯抿着唇，嘴角轻微向下撇，加之本就凌厉英俊至极的五官，总无言透出一丝傲慢，使人看着心生退却。而白涵细看了，才发现他眼底有蜿蜒血丝，道道昭告疲惫繁忙。  
白涵看着他眼底两抹淡淡青色，想起此前听谭恒提起，展刃离开之后，几天下来贺真的睡眠时间不足五个小时。贺真肤色偏白，疲劳的痕迹便格外凸显，如两片薄蝉翼，随他眼睫的颤动而微微翕动着，平添了几分颓唐。  
贺真似乎有大批公事亟待处置。落座不过一会功夫，就接到了不计其数的电话和短讯，而他大多直接按灭，抑或言简意赅地“再说”“暂定”，便果断挂机。

包间名叫踏莎行，餐桌旁设了两道屏风，绸缎上有梅影重重，风致嫣然。花深处有绰绰人影，是贺铸词里玉人和月摘梅花的景致。 贺真拿起热毛巾擦手，容止篇里写王衍容貌整丽，恒捉白玉柄塵尾，与手都无分别。想来就是这般模样。可入画的一双手。  
见白涵不作声，贺真丢了毛巾，淡声道：“呆着干什么，点菜了么？”眼神如同夜晚浓重的雾气，置身其中，仿佛周身沾了泠泠露水，稍一移动，就袭来一阵萧瑟的凉意。 

白涵脑子里尽是些混沌的念头在闪动，以至于听他开口说话时，有些听不真切，仿佛封闭包间有风姗姗行过，吹淡他的话语。许久才应道：“点了，都是您喜欢吃的。”  
贺真似笑非笑地扫他一眼，又拿起手机漫无目的地看。白涵闭塞的嗅觉逐渐恢复正常，能闻到他身上果木味的香气，悠然绵长，似碧纱窗下缕缕水烟。他忍不住放下筷著起身，单膝跪在贺真身前，很贪恋地侧头靠在他的膝盖，一如往日地低微请求：“真哥，让我回到您身边吧，我什么也不要，我只想待在看得到您的地方。”  
紧张得浑身发汗，指甲陷进了皮肉，半响未得到贺真的回答，白涵不解地抬头看，看到贺真盯着屏幕面色不虞，整个人僵住一般，手指竟在几不可察地微微发颤。  
将卧在膝头的他视作隐形，手背浮出狰狞青筋，长按键盘发送语音，让助理遣个医疗团队到基地照看展刃，再配个营养师。林林总总吩咐了许多，又拨了电话咬牙切齿地道：“ 展刃再累晕一次，你们写好辞呈准备滚蛋。”

那边吓得屁滚尿流，慌慌张张地给出解释，白涵很快就听懂了。节目训练强度过大，展刃睡眠不足导致走台阶不慎踏空，直直栽下楼梯昏迷不醒。贺真气极，大可一声令下停播节目，或直接把展刃绑回身边照顾，却只做出广告撤资等针对上级的威胁，若展刃再出事故，尽管高层换血后台动荡，也绝不会影响展刃在舞台上大放异彩。

谭恒说的不作假。贺真被展刃折磨又遗弃，心怀不甘与怨怼，狠话放了又放，句句决绝，到底还是舍不得。在震怒之余亦不忘保留一丝理智，用来维护展刃。  
《人非草木》白涵番外9

白涵跪在地面，随着贺真将微博上寥寥几张展刃晕倒的模糊照片翻来覆去，看了又看。贺真从始至终没有怜悯他一个眼神。他缓缓直起腰身，回到座位上保持缄默，安分夹菜。贺真并没怎么动筷，频频地盯着手机浏览讯息。等他食不知味地吃完一顿饭，贺真终按捺不住心中焦急，率先动身离席，草草与他招呼了声便抬脚往外走，被白涵及时喊住。

“贺真。”

白涵与他对视，自觉胸腔阗静无声燃起一簇微弱火苗，火焰冷而安宁，像燃烧的海。只待末日审决降临，将自己判处死刑。

白涵问：“你很爱他，对不对？”

贺真不语，于屏风旁停下脚步，仿佛站在画中，自重重梅花深处里抬眼将白涵望着。像孤鹤立于花泽之中，寂寂景色，隐隐在目。

白涵被他的目光笼住，如同鸟被掬在猎人手掌中，拢起羽翼，不能动弹。

白涵笑了笑，说：“我懂了。”笑完又觉面颊潮湿，于是低下头，带着浓重鼻音慢慢地说，“再见，真哥。”

《人非草木》白涵番外10

是夜他有幸在告别后梦到了贺真。 

他们坐在桌子的两边。

贺真说：切掉你的两只手。  
它们老是戳到东西。  
它们可能会碰到我。  
白涵说：好的。

食物在桌子上变凉。

贺真说：烧掉你的身体。  
它并不干净，闻起来有性的味道。  
它让我头疼。  
白涵说：好的。

我爱你，白涵说。  
不错，贺真回答，谢谢你。

“你还没切掉你的两只手吗？”  
梦境的最后，贺真说。

（现在我终于可耻地平和了：我全力以赴想你，我晃动记忆就像拼命摇着一个死孩子的肩膀。最初，我还清清楚楚，这想念全都指向你。可后来，想念本身的疯狂就足以推动想念继续下去，你反而被这疯狂吞没了。想念不再有方向，甚至不再有内容，混沌无形却愈演愈烈。瞎了眼的怪兽额头流血，四面八方撞着铁笼子。大片空白痛苦地痉挛，无数错综的闪电破空来踏空去，在上面快速打叉。你我之间的事仿佛全在梦里，抓也抓不住，看也看不清，谈不上想起，也说不上忘记，遥远如前世的启示 。）

《人非草木》白涵番外11

*  
出国之前，白涵远远地看过一回贺真。  
朋友买了票，邀请他去看展刃的巡回芭蕾演出。

展刃很美，美得不可方物。而白涵的视线始终锁定落座在VIP区首排的贺真。  
白涵自诩见过贺真许多样子。身着正装叼着雪茄，立在敞篷跑车旁手揣裤兜，白衬衫罩着宽肩，英隽挺拔；微长头发随意扎起，于夜店陆离灯光中勾着一侧嘴角懒洋洋地笑，摇身一变社团头目，手一伸就有人弯腰给他夹烟点火。每一个模样都游刃有余，足够迷人。

而看着展刃时的贺真，只是一个再普通不过的人，平凡的坠入爱河的人。眼睛里含着笑，唇角也似不自知地弯着。他不再西装革履，穿了灰色的针织毛衣，一副精致的锁骨如连绵山脉般突起，黑色破洞牛仔裤，麦昆白鞋，干净而清爽，褪去了西服加持的老成持重，像刚从杏花疏影天色微明里踏出来的少年，身上还带着露水的清气。  
贺真一瞬不瞬地望着展刃，面上是白涵从未见过的，幸福的、满足的表情。  
就像舞台上的人只需稍一伸手，就能将他盛满爱意的心脏，牢牢攥在手里。

来前白涵在车上看了八卦周刊对贺真的采访。贺真曾频繁被狗仔围追堵截，从来不加理会，唯独那一次正面迎着镜头与人群，坦坦荡荡，扬声道：“炮友？喝多了随口一说你们还真信。展刃？认识，我爱人。”  
白涵曾用甚于学习高等代数十倍的努力去了解贺真。他知道在私下，贺真会把展刃搂在怀里，亲他，逗他笑，叫他老婆，心肝和宝贝儿。然而众目睽睽之前，他收起所有戏谑与散漫，如同宣誓一般，用认真而郑重的语气提及展刃，“我爱人。”一个称呼将展刃抬到至高境地，远离揣测、流言和恶意，低头便可轻松收获贺真沉甸甸的爱意。  
展刃不费吹灰之力，便得到了长久以来，白涵不自量力，明知无果，执意用千手千眼去追寻的承诺。那回应短短三个字，字字如钉楔入白涵胸口，叫他魂飞魄散。

谢幕时展刃在台上红着脸叫出贺真的名字，神情腼腆又坚定，缓声对贺真作出告白般的致谢。他眼神明澈，透出被深爱着的人独有的光芒，连声音里都带了满满的甜蜜，坦然、清晰而不作伪。贺真像早有预料地从容起身，却又不可自抑地表现出惊喜，纵然经历过一千零一回也无法保持绝对淡定，带着笑疾步走向展刃。台下掌声欢呼如雷如潮，贺真满心满眼只装了那一个漂亮少年，将挂在手臂的厚外套披在展刃肩头，伸手揽住他，低头在他额心庄重地印下一个吻。  
场内暖气充足，许多人甚至只穿了一件短袖，而贺真生怕展刃着凉，为他添了衫拂了汗仍觉不放心，一颗一颗耐心系上衣服扣子，又在他耳畔追问宝贝冷不冷。

《人非草木》白涵番外完

贺真的妥帖、愉悦与柔情，全数写着展刃二字。白涵看在眼里，默默套上风衣，平静地离开沸腾现场，乘上的士前往机场。

贺真对他来说是一味慢毒，不是一招毙命，是残留体内，被过敏源刺激到的时候就发作一下，被一万个他伤害到的时候再疼一下，等回首此生才发现，他在中毒那一刻就已经死了，剩下的年月都是怀念贺真而留下的假象，没有任何意义。

（我又做了一个梦，梦里你让我切掉我的手，我就切了。有时我觉得爱你爱到可以去死，有时又想杀了你，分解尸身，衣衫保留，发烧成烟，血舔干净，骨头制成戒指与长短链，戴在脖颈、手腕与脚踝，让他们像镣铐一样锁住我，囚禁我直到我真正死亡的那一天。后来见到你那么开心地爱着他的样子，我发现自己只希望你能一直幸福下去。）

贺真是柏寒这一生最大的意外，最震荡的叛逆，最致命的错误。  
柏寒在国外念书时下载了一个天文软件，用来每天看同一颗星星，他认定那是胆小的小刺猬翻山越岭找到小熊一起看的星星。他曾经是只不起眼的刺猬，所能做的全部只是翻个身，将最柔软的肚皮袒露在贺真面前。贺真没有顺势捅他一刀，把他开膛破肚，贺真只是不想要，移开了眼，毫不犹豫地去到他的爱人身边。  
他从来没有得到过贺真的垂青，在贺真那里，柏寒只拥有了虚假的姓名、施舍的无心的温柔、不堪一击的绮念与幻象。

尽管如此，柏寒也未曾后悔过一分一秒。

回头就算认错，还好错得很对。

世界第一初恋.001

 

贺真的来电铃声是Por una cabeza。

这点是展刃后来才了解到的。入住贺真公寓的第二天他将迎来首次大型个人巡演，为让他保持充沛的精神和体力，贺真贴心地决定暂时分房睡。  
然而展刃被同居的兴奋支配得辗转难眠了一整夜。晚七点的演出，清早七点整展刃就认命地爬了起床。  
说好一起吃早点，贺真却还没来敲他的房门。展刃趿拉着小兔子拖鞋，协同两枚硕大黑眼圈啪嗒啪嗒走到次卧门前——

贺真洗漱后坐在沙发上查看邮件，展刃在他背后站定，头顶冒烟地愤怒质疑道：“我都没锁房门，你居然锁了…还，还反锁！你觉得我是那么把持不住的人吗？”

“你不是，”贺真安然自若地接受他的指控，“但我是。”  
展刃的脸瞬间爆红：“那，那你锁住你的房门有什么用呢。”

“只是为了提醒我自己。”贺真颇具耐心地回应。话音刚落，他的手机响起，展刃听出那段铃声是《por una cabeza》的钢琴版。

等贺真接完电话，展刃把右手放到他背上，心血来潮地问道：“你有没有看过阿尔帕西诺跳一步之遥？”  
“嗯，”贺真反手握住他的手臂，把他拉近了些，“等你演出结束，我们可以在家里跳探戈。跳一整天。”  
展刃点点头，把手抽开，五指再度搁于贺真脊背之上，轻轻弹了起来，力度控制得柔缓，一下一下触碰他的后背，指尖传来悠长而熨帖的温度。“我小时候学过一阵钢琴。练的都是钟、悲怆之类，不适合我们。”他弹奏着无声的曲子，“想想小马夫比较好。”  
贺真的声音很轻，“朗格。”

“对，阿嬷教我说这首曲子得弹出准备和心上人约会的感觉。以前不太懂，但每次听都会觉得挺开心。”展刃动作未止，单手在贺真背上弹着小马夫。贺真关掉手机，屏幕熄灭。窗帘并未被拉开，屋里被黑暗填满，然而这黑暗绝顶明亮，无比透彻，如同展刃心中溢出的满满甜意，“所以现在弹这个。等我学会了Luv letter，再送给你。”  
“情书我会，”贺真笑了下，语气中的愉悦毕露无疑，坦然地纵容他，“只要你想听。”

弹了几个小节，展刃心满意足地停下手，问贺真：“会不会太暗了？”未等回答，他便小跑过去扯开厚重帘布，旋即听见贺真的话声从身后传来，“你平时也不习惯拉窗帘么。”  
展刃点点头，奶白色光线从窗口潺潺泻下，“暗点也不错，”贺真的声音被日光浸没，“不用因为我改掉习惯，我来适应你就好。”

贺真侧过脸看他，等展刃走近沙发时，他已经转身面朝着展刃，“小刀，背对着我。”贺真说。  
展刃乖乖地照做，这回到贺真伸手触及他的背。贺真屈起食指，用指节在他背上有节奏地敲动，像晚风轻叩黄昏的大门，那么温柔。他感觉心里有一角融融地软化下来。“是摩斯密码吗，”展刃近乎自言自语地，“可惜我没学过。”

“学长教你。”贺真示意他回转过身来，眼神幽深，“这句话的意思是，”他单膝跪在沙发上，直起身来，看着展刃的眼睛，“I will，”贺真将展刃拉向自己，低头贴近他的脸，鼻尖对上他的，“kiss you.” 日光深深地涌进来，贺真吻了上去。

细微的尘埃在他们身旁游动，风细细森森地吹进来，在明亮处吟诵着歌谣。展刃的眼睛有点潮湿，泪意渗进体内的山谷，缠绵地荡漾着，发出海浪一般的轰鸣。好熟悉，他想，这样的场景我应该在哪里见过，不是电影。贺真的手指抚上他的眼角时，展刃才惊觉，原来是在阿多尼斯的诗句里。诗人写道，我感到宇宙正在流动，在你的眼睛和我之间。

贺真的手穿过他日渐留长的头发，温热掌心覆住他发颤的后颈。许久后唇齿分开，展刃气息不稳地靠向贺真，两人的额头相抵，贺真微微笑起来，眼底有光影跃动，展刃也跟着弯起嘴角。

起初，神创造天地。地是空虚混沌。渊面黑暗。神的灵运行在水面上。

神说，要有光，于是有了贺真。

 


	2. 颠倒梦想

许书怀番外  
《颠倒梦想》

青年舞蹈家许书怀车祸后首次在公众面前现身，是在展刃A市巡演现场的看台里侧。这位年纪轻轻便于国际享有盛誉的“芭蕾王子”安坐轮椅之上，默然看完了昔日搭档的整场表演，全程面带微笑，神情平静，只在展刃谢幕、观众席爆发阵阵欢呼时流露出一丝惋惜之色——大概是因为他无法如常人般起立鼓掌，手脚并用地向高处那对闪亮恋人送上热情激赏。

李好好很难将自己的注意力从他自膝盖以下空荡荡的两管裤腿移开。她自知失礼，仍硬着头皮小步跑上前拦住凝神望着展刃的目标采访对象，尽可能谦卑地表达来意：“许先生您好！我是《橙子日报》的实习记者李好好……”她像刑场中央已经把脑袋搁在铡刀上的死囚犯，不抱希望地磕磕绊绊背诵着临终感言，当许书怀垂眸看住她时，她做好了领取第无数个拒绝号码牌的准备。

而许书怀沉吟片刻，竟开口道：“需要多久？”

“很快！”李好好连忙张手比个数字，恨不得指天发誓，“我，我只来得及列五个问题就——”

“可以。”许书怀点了头，动作娴熟地操控轮椅拐过弯，“去休息室吧。”

5

"您是从几岁开始接触芭蕾的呢？”

许书怀说：“九岁。”

 

九岁之前许书怀在松山福利院长大。记事以来他关于自身的第一个认知是“弃婴”，三个月大就被遗弃在松山路派出所门口，再被辗转送进逼仄小楼的孤儿。生存远比故事书里写的要艰辛。孩童间的恶意赤裸而稚嫩，森森如幼兽新长出的利齿，许书怀被院长和阿姨们赞许的“乖巧”、“聪明”、“懂事”、多得的一块软糖、居于墙壁最上方的身高刻度线，通通能成为他被撕咬扯烂的理由。忍让与沉默不能成为免于狩猎的铠甲，眼泪与控诉是一样无用的，许书怀很早就明白了这个道理。渐渐地，他在想尽办法躲避围捕的过程中掌握了诀窍，有时候甚至能反过来凭一己之力把这群呲牙咧嘴的蠢货玩得团团转，挂着彩东跑西跑，瘸了腿还想给他一顿胖揍，骂骂咧咧地闯进他设好的陷阱再被关上个半天伸手不见五指的禁闭，最后哭爹喊娘地求各路神仙把自己放出来。有时他居高临下地俯瞰着他们的愚态，总能闻到一股似有若无的气味。那是来自他内心深处的腐烂臭味，密密地织开蛛网把他包围住，带着特殊的破败陈旧的荒凉张牙舞爪的快乐，以及紧跟其后隐约而深刻的悲哀，他被缚在网眼中，愉悦地观赏着一场又一场荒谬到令他不齿的小型厮杀——身世悲惨的杂种们本该聚在一起取暖依偎惺惺相惜，控诉世道的不公咒骂恶毒的父母再齐齐操翻这个狗逼世界，他却因为生来就拥有的样貌智性成了群起而攻之的倒霉对象，既然如此，不如让他成为这里面最冷血自私的一个杂种。

也不是没有对他友善的伙伴。那个男孩有双笑眼，温顺得像食枯草还能吐彩虹的绵羊，把肉分他一半、偷来药水为他涂遍布全身的伤口、不厌其烦地挨着他跟他描述电视里跳芭蕾的少男少女有多好看多像仙子下凡，再先他半年被一对大学教授领养，如愿地进了少年宫学习舞蹈。每个周末他都会邀请许书怀外出，下课后再带许书怀去附近的快餐店吃晚饭，说起来，许书怀第一次吃麦当劳，就是男孩请的客。男孩把番茄酱挤成笑脸的形状，薯条鸡块玉米杯都推到许书怀面前，只给自己留了杯小可乐，边咬吸管边撑腮看着许书怀，催促道：“吃呀，快吃，都是给你点的，热着吃才美味呢，”还眯着眼自顾自地叹气，“你真好看，你是我见过最好看的人了。”许书怀拿着汉堡，像对待一份层层包装的精美礼品，缓慢地，谨慎地剥开餐纸，他咬下一角，舌尖触到发烫的白色酱汁，那是他从来没尝到过的味道，有点酸，又有点甜，裹着新鲜鸡肉的奇异香味漫延到他的鼻端，他几乎感觉到全身的汗毛瞬间微张，一阵沉滞的满足席卷而来，很快，过度满足后的麻木也找上门来了，他熟练地作出一个温存的笑容，回视那双腼腆躲闪着的黝黑眸子，说：“谢谢你。”

在那个男孩失足摔下楼梯，错过考级演出后，许书怀没有再和他见过面。几年后当他听说男孩随养父母远渡重洋时，在排练间隙分出了短暂几秒回想两人滑稽的暧昧过往，转身便打算将这段废弃记忆扔进垃圾箱，至于男孩知不知道许书怀每次陪他上完课，会把自己关在孤儿院地下室里练习白日记下的动作和舞蹈编排，以及有没有察觉混乱中把他推下楼的那只手，是他曾经小心翼翼抹上酒精再捧在嘴边呼气安慰痛痛飞的手，许书怀并不关心。比起那对提到松舞芭蕾系主任会亲自来挑人溢满期待的眼，许书怀更在意的是来之不易的特招机会。他毫不犹豫地舍弃了男孩，他处心积虑，步步为营，所以，他赢了。他的狠辣为自己争来了长期免费的学舞名额，他可以随时进少年宫上课，练习基本功，打磨软度，直到考进专业舞团——主任在看过他自学的卡农后，向他承诺松舞会为他留下一席之地。

那其实从不在许书怀的愿景里，他也从未像男孩般将芭蕾视作神圣殿堂，他从没有对跳芭蕾产生非其不可、梦寐以求的执念，他考虑的是这样做对他来说更好，进少年宫流汗要比困在孤儿院与其他野种搏斗更好，跳进前途未卜竞争激烈的舞团比留守五平方米房间做个废物更好。用打量货物的眼神扫视着他说“是个学舞的好苗子”的中年男人比他记不住名字的善良男孩更有用，在崭新幕布前咽气比无声无息烂透在污黑地砖上更好。

这样就够了。

4 

“您最难忘的经历是？”

许书怀偏过脸咳嗽了一声，回答道：“最初在少年宫学舞的日子。”

 

在少年宫学舞的第二个月，许书怀遇到了展冬林。

展冬林跳天鹅湖时，他站在台下看。展冬林的动作并不太熟练，跳跃与追赶间的衔接缺乏流畅，但这影响不了他一丝一毫的美。不用环顾四周许书怀也知道所有人都在盯着展冬林，目不转睛地贪婪地张大嘴巴伸长舌头涎水淌了一地也不知餍足丑态毕露地看，看他从一个人的心口轻易地跳到另一个人的，敛着长睫毛抿住嘴唇，旋转，跃起，安静而缠绵，像朵昙花在舞台上徐徐盛放，他在恋慕的、痴怨的、千情万意汇成的月色中，一瓣，一瓣地绽开，他低首伏地，他舒展手臂，稚弱如白雪泻地，身肢起落间掀起漫天长风，顷刻便搅碎所有阴影与杂念狂流，以足尖挪移制造一场旖旎的黑甜梦境，入梦的人如痴如醉，怅惘不知归路，神志迷乱地企盼着；而许书怀笑了，展冬林在可怜他们呢，可怜这群没见过世面的肤浅杂碎，要让他们见识下什么叫神迹，什么是浑然天成的绝色。他那么、那么美丽，他的美丽带着刻骨的毒性，毒得看他一眼就能要了自己的命，心和魂全在一呼一吸间就被夺走了，明明他只显露了一点自己与生俱来的漂亮，半个眼神也吝惜着不落定，矜贵极了，他谁也不去看，不自知地傲慢着，顾盼间全是脆弱的妩媚，宁为玉碎不为瓦全似的，他在凤凰鸣叫芙蓉泣露里摇摇欲坠，于低洼处睥睨众生，人们就争着抢着掏出心脏血淋淋地交给他，他又有什么错呢，他要是知道也会被吓坏了吧——他多无辜啊，他是最清白纯洁的罪人了，他睁开眼睛，在琴声里踮起脚尖，他的剪影像一面猎猎作响的素幡，却招了汹涌幽魂纷纷前来，攒动着，叫嚣着，遮天蔽日，如蝗虫群般狂乱游移，要为他疯为他死，而他只是一个振翅欲飞的梦，一只不知道自己究竟可以美到怎样极端的小动物，天真懵懂，柔软皮毛沾着露水，在虎狼环伺的丛林里踉跄穿行，没有分厘藏身和警惕的觉醒——许书怀抬手去按发烫的眼眶，那把火仿佛已经燃烧了十数个年头，直到看见展冬林才开始熊熊跳动，焚烧，灼得他在百骸莫名起伏的陌生的痛楚间想，他们不知道怎么去怜惜他、爱重他，所以要毁灭他、亵渎他、把他拉进泥沼、要他折堕，变成随便赏玩的尤物。他们都是鬼迷心窍入了魔的庄生，不知今夕何夕更分不清梦里梦外，而我早就做了一匹不知廉耻的肮脏野兽，我缺乏经验只有莽撞直觉，我不择手段同样无所畏惧，我清清楚楚，明明白白地知道，看见他的第一眼，我就爱上了他。就让我来保护他吧，让我教他怎样避开欲望煅造的子弹，躲开穷凶极恶的饥渴枪口，让他在我的血脉里成长吧，我会陪他好好地长大，我会做他最忠实的共犯，最虔诚的同谋。

 

许书怀在滴血的木棉树下走向展冬林，夕照像盆滚水泼下来，浇了他一身，他竭力克制着自己的战栗和迫切，他甚至想一刀捅进胸膛好叫那不争气的东西别再乱跳，展冬林背了个巨熊似的书包，沉甸甸压着他瘦削的肩膀，许书怀忍不住想起他弓身时两弧突起如新月的肩胛骨，他多怕下一秒那儿就要生出双硕大无尘的羽翼，扑闪着把展冬林带走他身边。几刻钟之前展冬林如神谕降落，许书怀飘飘然地毫无防备地就碰到了，自此没有一刻不在恐惧与他离散。展冬林的眼睛永远像浸了点薄薄的水泽，泪珠把纯黑瞳仁涤荡得清澈无比，泛着深邃细光，明亮到教人不敢直视，提防着被卷入漩涡，只敢偷摸着肖想他眼波流转时的潋滟之态。而许书怀突然醒悟为什么人——不，应该说，是他，需要被降生在这个世上，摸爬打滚熬到此时此刻，是为了遇见展刃，听展刃呼唤他的名字；他所有的运气是积攒来兑换这一次相遇，他经受的苦难只需要展冬林笨拙地弯起嘴角便可抹平，前所未有的幸福在展冬林抬眼看住他时袭来，边嘲笑他边拉着他往下陷落，他再不想掩饰他的饥渴了，直勾勾看着展冬林，以柔和语气撒下诱饵：“我叫许书怀，我想和你一起跳舞。”展冬林瞪圆双眼“啊”了一声，耳廓通红，脸颊染上唇瓣的淡粉，被张扬的木棉映着，却远比绯花要娇艳秀丽，受了蛊惑般立马要点头答应，又突然急刹车顿住，像是在害怕什么，睫毛颤了几颤，大眼睛闪烁不定如受惊的小鹿，四处乱窜，直到许书怀再下一桩筹码，他径直伸手去握展冬林纤白细幼的指，用了不容挣脱的力度，他说：“我知道你叫展冬林，以后我就叫你林林，好不好？”

展冬林点头的瞬间，许书怀知道他的宝箱就此打开了。里面满载着他的欲念、他的罪孽与他不可言说的渴望，灰烬之上，又盛放了一整个无限扩张的美梦，一个绝无仅有温暖平和的温柔乡，这里太阳强烈，水波温柔，他照旧做着吃人不吐骨头的恶兽，而他的林林被他安置其中，是他最初的依恋，最终的归宿。他是没有回头路可走的阴戾游魂，展冬林是他唯一的，唯一的故乡。

3

“您最感激的人是？”

许书怀不假思索道：“秦老太太。”

 

展冬林远比许书怀设想的要更好。跳舞时的展冬林像上古时期的魅，美得近妖，既引爱欲又生忧怖，早在第一次看他跳天鹅湖时，许书怀就懂得展冬林才是货真价实的天才舞者，再简单不过的一个基础动作，沉肩，踢腿，总能被他演绎得干净而酣畅，升降之间有环佩叮然的呼吸与节奏，他弯腰，起身，轻云蔽月，流风回雪，每一拍都带着最原始而惊动的美，成为日升日落般的亘久真理，余韵悠长，无论看多少回也依然捶击着许书怀的心脏。他终将颠倒众生。只是他尚且青涩无知，体型又过于瘦弱，需要加倍的时间精力来逐个突破瓶颈，展冬林平时性子软绵，一旦下了决心比谁都用功，许书怀常为他的执拗头疼不已。他曾经连续一个月每天坚持做1000个单脚relevé，再浑身湿透地躺在地板上控腿，下唇咬出血痕，水灵灵的小美人鱼仰起头跟许书怀撒娇，说腿抽筋了，可疼呢，话音刚落又腾地爬起来练转圈，只因为许书怀说松舞考团的标配是32圈连续fouetté，而展冬林还没能做到。许书怀靠着扶把边压腿边看展冬林从门口旋跳到另一端的钢琴，他想起睡前给展冬林念的安徒生童话，小人鱼在奴隶与音乐间跳舞，大家都看得入了迷。这时教室里只剩下他们两个人，许书怀专注地看着展冬林，这美丽的、独属于他的孤儿，刀尖上行走的冶艳禁脔。他是许书怀朝夕相处的伙伴，是他触手可及的童话故事，拥有一张漂亮到足够发号施令、让每个初见他的人瞬时情根深种的脸庞，和一双能被轻易读懂的深黑色眼睛，里面水色生动，每一分喜欢与倚赖都真诚明晰，有迹可循。

当男女生按照身高挑舞伴，他们只会选择彼此。每一次练习Pirouette，他们的视线聚焦点都是对方的眼眸。闲暇时有人提议玩信任游戏，众对搭档演出中能完美配合托举，到了台下却数度退缩不敢后仰，纷纷狼狈落败，只有展冬林一上高台就放心地往后倒，羽毛似的轻飘飘地坠在他怀里，埋着头任许书怀抱着，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着许书怀的肩膀，很快又探出半个脑袋，越过他得意洋洋地示威，许书怀看不见他的表情，只听许多女孩大喊“看把你得瑟的！”以及公狗们眼冒绿光地痴望着展冬林眉开眼笑的低声咒骂。由于女生们源源不断的示好，和展冬林独一份的垂青，他理所当然地成为学校里大部分男生的公敌，而他最不在乎的就是跟荷尔蒙高涨胜负欲爆棚的弱智队伍为敌，何况展冬林——

许书怀打直了背，感到两侧肋骨像被一把锁头扣在一起，他深呼吸了一下，走过去拦腰接住做完Pirouette的展冬林，俯身亲吻他的额头，他的睫毛，小巧的下巴和形状秀丽的唇珠，轻轻地舔他唇上干涸的血迹，那弯浅淡的月牙烙在心壁作祟，铁锈味像剂春药，挑拨他每一根躁动的神经。展冬林紧贴着他，两人呼吸相闻，汗水交融，许书怀恍惚觉得世界变成一支旋转的芭蕾，他和他快要旋转成一个人，再也不能分开，至死也要肢体缠绕着死在一起。而展冬林还要比他想得更好，更好，因为他会静静地躺在自己怀里，抬起手指抚摸他的喉结，笑得纯稚又乖巧，眼尾翘着，弯弯的，幻化作镰刀收割爱意，再跟他讲：“我们回去好不好？阿嬷应该煮好饭啦。”

——我怎么舍得让他疼呢，我怎么忍心让他踏在遍地锋利刀尖上跳舞，鲜血淋漓了还甜甜地冲我笑呢，让他踩着我的尸体旋转吧，让我做一具全心全意爱慕与事奉的玻璃棺椁，他凌驾我之上，翩翩起舞，永不跌坠。

 

秦老太太是展冬林的阿嬷。是展冬林说服老太太把他从松山福利院带回了秦宅，允许他就此住下，如同有了一个不可动摇的家。许书怀惶然地沉湎在这片梦幻般的温柔里，棱角圆润，爪齿顺服地逐渐退化，连呼吸都不再是必需，他可以只靠展冬林呵出的二氧化碳续命，他受到前所未有的冲击，像昆虫被浓稠树脂密不透风地包裹住，甘心住在这块宝贵的金黄琥珀里，摒弃一切心计与野望，做个头脑混沌、目光短浅的、幸福的白痴。

后来许书怀拥有一面墙定制的昂贵舞鞋，却没能再找回过秦老太太送的那一双。老太太在许书怀胡诌的所谓生日那天，用退休金给他买了双橱窗里399元的芭蕾舞鞋。他没法忘记那些灯火通明的夜晚，展冬林跟他并排着扶住书架单脚站立伸展，赤裸的足弓缓缓贴近地面，带来清洁熨贴的快乐，像院子里的夏虫钻进他身体里窜，鸣声悠扬。老太太戴着老花镜端坐在榻上为他们缝鞋头，用刀片仔仔细细削磨舞鞋的鞋底，这样能减少在舞台上滑倒的风险，也更贴合他们日渐宽长的脚掌。 老太太身前的案台上亮着一枝烛灯，火焰跳动时，暗影绰绰，在墙壁和天花板晃动出水波的纹路。看上去年事已高的每一件物什静默守在各自的角落，浸在幽深的香气之中。“阿嬷喜欢点檀香。”展冬林侧头在他耳边说。室内微烟，如身在山中云雾倏飞。 他把手背在身后去捉展冬林的，两人的手指像两只相亲相爱的小鸟，一下下碰触嬉戏，老太太朝他们招手，让他们过去试试合不合脚，还讲西瓜切了盛在盆里，系了绳放井里悬吊着，现在去吃正好。展冬林牵着他奔下楼，探身到井口取了最大的一块西瓜递给他，瓜瓤冰了一白昼，凉气四溢，许书怀的眼浸在里面，也凉凉地湿润着。

单说S高的伙食就比普高要好出一大截，更不必说他成名后跟团四处演出，在各地品尝到的珍馐佳肴。但同样地，他最怀念的依然是秦老太太做的饭菜，蛋羹，烧排骨，清炒芥蓝，放学了奔回厨房，番茄炒蛋就着白米饭，酸甜酱汁浇在软糯米粒上，他能一口气扒拉两大碗。那时他们还没有太多节食保持身材的概念，又正值抽条拔节期，展冬林吃再多那截手腕依然是伶仃的，握久了就要如柳枝折断，老太太变着法儿给他们加餐，让他们多吃点再多吃点，长身体呢，不能饿着，饿坏了就生不高了，阿嬷要担心的。逢年过节包饺子，猪肉馅儿里拌马蹄碎，又清又甜，饺子里藏铜钱，吃到是吉兆，展冬林做了记号，总把五个里的四个拨给他，剩下的一只留给阿嬷。

展冬林包的饺子打着蔫儿，七倒八歪的，肚皮鼓起来十足神气的模样，蒸出来多半已经胀破了，惨烈的很，软趴趴地塌在竹屉边，像展冬林倚着许书怀让他给自己揉腿，身体再瘦脸颊上也还留着点婴儿肥，微嘟着，娇矜得不行，可怜又可爱，诱人采撷。许书怀全夹回自己碗里，不顾烫一个接一个地吃，边吞边逗漂亮小孩儿，林林，林林，别皱眉头啊，别难过，可好吃了，这是我吃过最好吃的饺子。展冬林的眼睛就闪闪的，灿若中宵晨星，他在许书怀的注视下变成了飞鸟，羽翼被他细致地呵护着的。 毫不设防，那么轻易就交付出信任，赧然地问：“真的吗？你真的觉得好吃吗？”

真的。是真的。林林。后来你不在，那些衣着光鲜的权贵站起来给我鼓掌，将近十分钟的掌声如苍茫火海，我在烈焰中一次又一次地死亡，复生，全身麻痹像只空皮囊，躯壳被迟到的悔恨焚烧得痛不可当，有华服小姐自坐席边的长阶行来，捧着花束，在这片无边无际的寂寞中我看见你，黄昏时你搬了板凳在庭院里给草木浇水，你在千杯万盏倾倒的香气里抬头，向靠着栏杆的我挥着手笑，下巴尖尖的，双眼在暮色里漆黑而明亮，你说要摘几朵茉莉花放在枕头下，这样我能睡个长长的好觉，不会再做噩梦。你的面容皎洁，短袖短裤下露出的四肢比茉莉还要通透白皙，你叫我的名字，说许书怀你下来呀，芦荟长出花骨朵了，你不是一直很想看的吗。我以前从不知道芦荟也会开花，直到你掐了一小束啜吮，我低下头吻你，慢慢地舔舐你的唇角，我才懂得那么苦涩的植物也拥有最深处的蜜浆。风很大，阳台上晾的衣衫鼓胀如小城堡，软而干燥的床单拍在我身上，我拨开它们，看见你钻进堡垒里，撞开被罩，瞳孔亮晶晶的，你望着我，手里捏着捧如霜的花朵，垂垂老矣的日光，忽地变得新簇簇地倾倒下来，四周像是新造好的黄金一样透亮。 你朝我摊开手掌， 我们相对着在微风里，像停在一个柔软的哈欠里，满世界都是照眼的新。

再后来秦老太太去世，立下的遗嘱中竟也考虑到了许书怀。临行前秦老太太在病床上昏睡了几个日夜，难得清醒的回光返照时刻，除了跟展冬林交代后事，还叫了小书，老人气若游丝的呼唤传到耳畔，病房中紧张的氧气仿佛骤然抽掉，许书怀胸口一闷，自觉五内俱焚，紧咬着牙关凑近她干裂惨白的嘴，老太太说小书，我知道你是个好孩子，你想和林林一起去大地方学舞，阿嬷给你们出钱，你要好好的，要和林林互相扶持。许书怀拼命地点头，展冬林在身后握住他的手，眼泪打在他冰凉的手背，像场落不完的雨。林林。你是我贫瘠的土地上最后一朵玫瑰。那一刻我发誓我愿意牺牲一切，倾尽心血为你的天真与美丽加冕。

2

“最遗憾的事情是什么？”

许书怀想了想，答道：“没有。”

 

十年。

三千六百五十天，从孤儿院食物链底端的弃婴到洛桑国际赛最年轻的金奖得主，许书怀所有的荣耀都与展冬林密不可分。他当然爱展冬林，爱到要每夜跟他肩并肩躺卧在一起，把赤裸裸的心脏挖出来，让展冬林观看因他而起的狂热跳动。展冬林幼白的掌沾满了他的精液，整个人湿漉漉的，像从水里打捞起来的明月，冒着缱绻的热气，他是情欲氤氲中全为展冬林涨退的潮汐。他不厌其烦地在那抹雪地般的脊背上写字，写爱，写他们的名字，他紧抱住他如同在完成一场告解，他想把自己刻蚀进展冬林生命的纹路里，也想把展冬林变成一枚印章嵌进胸膛，夺走前必先取他性命。

他多爱那些细微隐秘的时刻。那场让他们声名大噪的演出后，他们躲在皇家歌剧院被红幕布包裹的休息室里，展冬林是寄居香槟色丝绸紧身胸衣的幽灵，腰细得不盈一握，好像随时会被他撞断，褶皱薄纱裙连接至脚踝，长发挽成花苞状，黑天鹅绒丝带缠绕着半边上身，仿佛墨汁在他雪白肌肤上泼了几道，恣意流淌，凝固，颈项肩角到手臂没有一处不透着楚楚动人的妖丽，许书怀十五岁的春梦追赶上去攫住他，冥冥中浮现成形，是展冬林在人间的模样。甚至不需要那样庄重，他们在宿舍里哼着歌跳《木棉》，展冬林套着他的旧T恤，露出两条修长笔直的腿，而他只穿了条水洗蓝牛仔裤，赤着上身坐在地板，双手撑在身后，展冬林跪坐在沙发上，低下头好奇地亲吻他挂着汗珠的鼻尖，又隔了点距离端详他下颌新近冒出的青色胡茬，神情稚静，像个无言俯视水面的纯洁天使。 他贪恋地呼吸着，听到展冬林的心跳像傍晚笼罩了整个城的钟声，款款萦绕在他耳边。

即便如此，许书怀自知就算再来一次，再给他万千次改变人生走向的契机，他也会做出同样的选择。

他向来明了他毕恭毕敬叫着“老师”的人，是个彻头彻尾的渣滓，一头直立行走、硕大脑颅里除了所谓高雅艺术和成吨黄色废料就装不下任何东西的猛禽。车祸造成的后遗症包括脑力的衰减，所剩无几的回忆中他只记得谈判的结果是郑毅对他保证不会动展冬林，以及将纽约进修和主舞首席之位一并慷慨赠予，而他需要做个守口如瓶的听话学生，还得负责让展冬林也闭嘴。可他的林林是个多么倔强执拗的小孩啊，他在秦老太太的庇佑和许书怀的呵护里长成了一个不谙世事的傻孩子，多情多娇，憧憬绝对的光明，人性的善良，对这世间公道与正义的存在笃信不疑。他们并没有为此争吵过，展冬林甚至不知道许书怀先于他几百个日夜就见识了这个舞团背面根深蒂固的淤黑原貌，谙晓支撑这庞大机器繁荣运转的肮脏铁则。他十年如一瞬地澄澈着。他没有被关在伸手不见五指的地下室里听老鼠尖叫。他未曾睡在自己的污血里与炙烤万物的溽暑对抗。他不知道接近一周只能喝水时人会饿得见到狗都想张嘴咬。他比谁都有资格纯真烂漫。在展冬林把收集到的证据摊开在他面前，打着寒颤还坚持要和他商量怎么向公众揭露真相时，许书怀盯着那双熬红了的莹亮眼睛， 体内仿佛攀出了一只只彷徨绝望的爪，互相凶猛地抓着、撕着、扯着，这一天到底还是来了，他镇定地点头，伸手抚摸展冬林小小的脸，眷恋地，柔情满怀地，他说：“好。”他把药剂倒进展冬林的水杯里。他一寸一寸地剥落展冬林的衣衫，把他漂亮的新娘平放在整洁的床铺上，他对着那鲜艳的红嘴唇和滑腻柔韧的皮肉自慰，他按下快门。他亲眼见证着自己理想的乌托邦轰然崩塌，化为乌有。他如释重负，跪倒在他深爱的艳尸前无声地嘶吼，眼泪如纸钱烧化纷纷而落，在床单上烫出一圈一圈小洞，狞笑着回望他。对不起，对不起林林。我保护了你十年，爱了你十年，我爱你的善良你的热忱你的天真你举世无双的美丽，直到这些珍贵特质终于变成阻碍我前行的绊脚石，我以为我们会永远相亲相爱下去可我发现连我都错认了自己，我还是那个养不熟的、狼心狗肺的野种，蛰伏再久也收不回獠牙，别高看我了我做不到和你一起灰头土脸地跌进尘埃，我让你踏着我的心脏踏着我的残骸无忧无虑地长大，我们一起站在千人舞台上，站在领奖台上，站在所有人仰望的云端，玩够了那些小孩子间幸福美满的过家家游戏，如今我需要踩着你去够更高的地方了，我知道你会原谅我的。

等我回来吧林林，我背叛你，抛弃你，我把你一个人留在残局里，头也不回地抽身离开，但我爱你。

1

“据我所知展刃先生曾跟您搭档十年之久，而今天您也到场看了他在A市的首场演出，请问如果有机会，您最想对他说的话是什么呢？”

沉默。

许书怀的目光停留在膝盖处，长久的沉默后，他淡淡地笑了一下，抬眼看着镜头道：“你做到了。”

 

余下的记忆十分散乱无序，许书怀的脑仁里像被扔进了一台老电视，沙沙闪着雪花屏幕，画面错杂，偶尔倏然安静下来，还能听到前一秒纷杂交缠的念头撞击四壁的余音，在空旷中寂寥地回响。

身处纽约时他独居在空旷公寓，总能听见展冬林的声音在黑暗里浮沉，听着听着，他便剧烈地抽搐起来，四面八方都是惊呼尖笑，一声又一声，好像什么地方在剧痛，却说不出来，只有干号似的。他在曼哈顿下城的老牌舞校上课，自虐般连轴转地排舞演出，凌晨绕到威廉斯堡西边开到午夜的甜品店买咖啡，他每次都会下意识想展冬林一定喜欢吃冰柜里那只草莓蛋糕，等付了钱才反应过来公寓里并没有一个等他回家的甜蜜宝贝。许书怀雇了私家侦探去跟踪展冬林，时刻汇报他的近况，在展冬林退学失去音讯后他不是不焦急惊惶，他在这座与安全感绝缘的城市里忍受每分每秒的煎熬，他痛楚地怀想，我答应过阿嬷会好好照顾你的，我多爱你啊怎么可能反悔呢，我只是走开了一阵子，再等等我吧林林，给我两年的时间，这次我会还你一个真正完满的美好结局，我会送你一个城堡一样的家，把你从泥沼拉起来抱在怀里，亲手给你戴上王冠。

拿到展刃与贺真相拥的照片后，许书怀瘫倒在地毯上，像件被遗弃的、爬满虱子的长袍，从椅背无声地滑落地面，任人踩踏。 窗外道路两旁盛开的木兰在大雨的拷打下凋零，早春的雨来的让人不预，走得又干脆利落，只剩下空气中饱满的水分，打完点滴忘拔针一样寂寞回流，他的四肢被缓缓蛀空，感知却突然敏锐起来，敏锐得可怕，好像神经末梢全部张开了，探出溃败的角，一触便发痛。 

随后便是不管不顾地赶回国，无偿做选秀节目的舞蹈导师，从制作人处得知展刃的后台是权势滔天的贺真贺少。料想郑毅的潦倒下场全拜贺真所赐，许书怀开始等待来自贺真的报复，他没想过反抗，尽管他再费劲筹谋，争抢厮杀爬到高处，贺真要捏死他也会像抬脚碾烂一只蚂蚁那么容易。他甚至有些迫不及待，极度扭曲地兴奋着，企盼着一次毁灭性的复仇，至少他会得到向展刃乞怜赎罪的资本。可即便他滞留国内不愿离去，想尽办法出现在展刃面前，他的生活依然死水无澜地平稳着，看不到一星半点转圜的可能。他猜也许是因为展刃——虽然这并不代表展刃对他怀有任何旧情，多半只是决意奔赴璀璨前程，不愿再在他身上浪费一丝心力。

许书怀的展冬林不见了，取而代之的是贺真的展刃，而展刃要忘记他了。

再然后他一睁眼，发现自己在连环车祸中失去了双腿。

许书怀今年二十二岁，自九岁开始学习芭蕾，拿到大大小小的奖杯摆了两个书架，是业界盛赞大众追捧的明星首席，驶向S市高速的路上，丧失知觉的前一分钟，他刚与助手商定好接下来在莫斯科与纽约两场大型演出的具体时间。他迟迟没有等到来自展刃的报复，又很公平地被命运截去了两边小腿，直到进火葬场被焚化的那一天，他都需要坐在轮椅上苟活度日。

他只用了一个晚上的时间就顺利接受了这个现实。心理咨询师问及他惧怕的事物。他最怕黑，怕穷，怕挨饿和做噩梦，怕永永远远找不回他的展冬林。次日许书怀在病床对面显示屏上看见贺真的采访，那个年轻男人再自然不过地把展刃称作爱人，直率坦荡，嘴角挂着点骄傲的笑意，为他与全世界独一无二的天才舞者相爱。那个勇敢的，柔软而坚韧的，美得近乎神迹的，叫展刃的男孩。

他终于明白三年前自己失去的是什么。

 

许书怀错过了展刃S市的巡演，于是第一时间订了A市的场次，拿到票面时他看着烫金的“展刃”两个大字，想林林为什么会取这个名字呢。是起初想做把利刃将他捅个稀巴烂，还是想刺穿那些过往杀出重围换一个崭新世界。他坐着轮椅出现在剧院，微笑着从开始看到落幕，他没有错，他从一开始就是对的，展刃是永不跌堕的幼神，破茧羽化的蝴蝶，他独舞，飞行，随着风从天空降落，颠倒众生。他能教极恶困兽进化成人，也能让浪荡纨绔做痴情种。他的美丽和悲悯像一把刀，贯穿许书怀的整个余生，分秒不停地凌迟着这具满载罪孽的残破身躯，自此许书怀存活的每一刻，每一次睁眼，每一轮喘息，都是离他的故乡更远了一步，他被遗留在没有展刃的旧世里，这里只有无止境的空洞与寂寥，接下来的每一天，他都在逃亡，流浪，颓唐落魄，终无宁日。

而展刃会拥有一个全然光明的新天新地，在里面与他新的爱人长相厮守，直到死亡将他们分离。

那通最后的电话里，展刃没有对他放狠话，下毒咒，只是静默地听完了他的告别，呼吸越来越虚弱，微微颤抖着声音告诉他：“我会过得很好。我不会回头。”

许书怀幻想着展刃就坐在镜头另一端，眼神变得温柔。他笑了下，放在轮椅扶把上的手指动了动，仿佛在做一个要牵住谁的手势，小刀，他看着那个红着脸的漂亮小少年，轻声地，慢慢地说：“你做到了。”


	3. 世界第一初恋

《世界第一初恋》.002

平行时空校园番外 天之骄子校草贺真x芭蕾天才校花小刀 （杰克苏预警！）  
这次是货真价实的世界第一初恋了

1  
贺真结束项目从麻省回国的第一天，正巧碰上了校庆一百周年。  
文艺汇演将在S高规格最为辉煌的剧院举办，隆重而盛大，节目名额不少，但都需经由严苛挑选和精心改动，一筛再筛方才定出最终演出列表，对此谭恒评价道：“学校最重视的不就乐团合奏吗，其实压根没多少人对那个感兴趣，实际上吧，大多数人估计都等着看校花表演。”  
不须回应，谭恒已满怀兴奋地自顾自侃了下去，话里话外无非强调新晋校花有多美多惊艳云云。贺真漫不经心地听着，在谭恒滔滔不绝的吹嘘里给负责business的alumni回邮件。co-director是鼎鼎有名的黑石高管，主动出面跟墙街各大私募股权投资公司谈合作，为贺真拿了个短项目，新锐且质量颇高。开办初期诸多事项压缩得紧，贺真半点注意力都吝于分给所谓的仙子，按下发送后才淡声回了句：“你那仙子叫什么。”  
“展刃啊，G10的艺术生，”谭恒在手机打了字递给贺真看，飞快地回答道，“开学第一天就轰动了，哇，一茬一茬的人排着队去她教室赏花——有点像当年你刚入学时的盛况。按说咱学校什么样的美女没有，是吧，但这展刃真不一样，太好看了，看到就想跪下来给她穿水晶鞋。”  
贺真很给好友面子地扫了眼屏幕，挑眉道：“看着像男名。”

实际上他不以为意，也并未把谭恒长篇大论的赞美放在心上，他向来对女色无感，谭恒口中惨遭淘汰的上任校花给他写过几遭情书，张扬明艳的女生收敛锋芒低眉顺眼，鼓起勇气一次次站到他面前任他发落，起先贺真还存了点耐性，勉强等人走了再丢进垃圾箱，最后一回被堵住是在MIT二轮tech面的路上，他径直打断了女生的告白，将送到面前的情书顺手递给了正好经过的一个路人，“送你，想扔还是留随便。”小男生的口罩遮了大半张脸，帽檐压得很低，手掌为难地停滞在半空中，显然不欲使泫然欲泣的女生陷入尴尬，又迫于贺真颇具压迫感的眼神战战兢兢收下，受惊的小兔子般火急火燎地跳着逃离现场。

但他记得展刃这个名字。S高正门挂了俩大红横幅，上方是“热烈庆祝我校G12A班贺真同学于第99届IMO斩获全球唯一一枚满分金牌”，另一条则有关本校艺术生赢取洛桑国际芭蕾赛第一名的通知，主人公正是展刃。  
谭恒用力地点头：“你也觉着这名儿起得怪吧，听说她以前不叫这个，不过……哎？”像是经过激烈的思想斗争，最终放弃卖关子，诚实交代道：“老大，不是像男生，展刃他，就是男生啊。”

2  
听说贺真要去看文艺汇演时谭恒差点没吓到咬了舌头，又自告奋勇找总导演预留了第一排的位置，未雨绸缪地请求贺真：“近距离瞻仰校花跳舞我可能会晕倒，到时麻烦老大您扶我一下哈。”  
然而新项目平台上临时出了差错，等贺真处理完model去到剧院，步下最后一级旋转阶梯时听见报幕的声音，“接下来有请展刃同学带来芭蕾舞表演， Letzter Tag，巴赫的最后一天。”  
照明熄灭，全场漫暗寂静，窸窸窣窣的话声像被突至的黑洞吞噬，贺真走进大门，一侧膝盖微曲着，背靠墙壁站立，他抬起头，看向遥远舞台处唯一一束追光所笼罩的人。

他看到一只洁白的鹤。纱裙及膝，长发挽起，上身贴住木质地板，面庞埋在纤细的手臂里，随着流淌乐声缓缓抬头，自颤动羽翼间露出清冽妖丽的一张脸。  
再没人再敢轻易呼吸，包括贺真。展刃扬面旋转，凌空越起时，他没来由地想起参与沙龙时，一个曾研读宗教学的组员举着香槟谈及印度神话的基本框架：四时往复，整个宇宙都只是梵天的一个梦境。每当梵天将醒，湿婆便睁开第三只眼，喷出烈焰焚灭一切众生，梵天则再次藏身于那罗之海的毗湿奴肚脐中长出的莲花里沉睡，新的宇宙生成，一切又再度循环往复。  
展刃轻盈落地，踮着足尖悠悠踩在贺真的心口，成为幽深梦境，纯稚宇宙，飘渺无极，贺真置身其中，血液疾速沸腾，脉搏遽烈搏动。一向如死水般波澜不惊的双目，此刻滚烫脱力，召唤他沉沉跌坠，在千万年的更替中不复醒来。

他头一回信服友人吊儿郎当的话语。谭恒说展刃是不一样的。  
有些美人引起战胜并玩弄的欲/望，而展刃却让人渴望在他的注视下慢慢地死去。

贺真喉咙干涩，捏紧在长廊拾到的蕾丝发带，丝带像是用了不少年头，花纹磨损，陈旧得泛了黄，左下角绣了个方正的展字。他一时兴起，弯腰捡起来，对半折叠放进裤兜。灯光逐排恢复闪耀，掌声如浪潮扑盖千人大厅，手里的发带像燃起了团微暗的火，温温地灼着他的手心。lachesism，贺真忽然想起希腊语有这么个词儿，渴望灾难——在海平面上看到雷雨，为暴风雨的到来而欢呼雀跃。

漫长的青春期中，恋爱一词与贺真绝缘。情爱对他来说只是人生中可有可无的一环，荷尔蒙的躁动甚至不及资本市场的升降来得刺激，过往他崇尚疯狂、赌兴、危险和短命，并将这四项的结合视为赚钱的要义。早在初中他就已将今后的人生规划完备，而他的待定愿景中从不涵盖爱欲。贺真父亲毕业于T大哲学系，于教育一事上极为开明，知晓贺真的决定后便放手任他掌舵自身未来。他有意操练贺真，饭局上提一句独子也到出国历练的年纪，便有许多昔日部下抢先帮忙走动，不多时就送了几个从华尔街回国开quant fund老板的推荐信过来，直接把贺真越级保进了顶尖金工项目。  
于是暑假贺真去麻省参与Mfin，一个月的summer intern和两个月的project。班级不小，亚裔比例只占15%，却有接近90%的男女学生找贺真一起做networking。同伴大多怀了别样心思，而贺真只赴喝酒的场，面对形形色色的性暗示无动于衷，闲暇时间拿来玩risk和model， 偶尔受到一些危险出资或私家股本沙龙的邀请，第二个月就进了trading floor开发量化交易策略，紧接着接新项目，按时回国，严密遵循计划地步步前行着。他早做好孤家寡人的打算，不料遇见了展刃。爱神任性地张满长弓射出鎏金利剑，准确无误命中寡情少年。  
贺真能游刃有余地把控自己的时间、格局与前程，却压抑不住一颗狂热跳动的心脏，失控地想破开胸腔自行送到展刃手中。

看到他就痛，见不到又要发疯。

贺真看着最高处弯腰谢幕的展刃。  
他决意等待属于他的暴风雨，等着那场他甘之如饴的灾难，随着那只小鹤翩然而至。

3  
为了躲避围追堵截，一放学展刃就溜进了他的秘密基地，S高旧校区一栋教学楼顶层的废弃舞房，不比体育馆的舞蹈室来得宽敞明亮，但足够展刃舒张四肢，惬意呼吸。  
昨晚他在后台隐约看见了那个人。刚想追出去就被涌上来的层层人群挡得寸步难行。他其实并不太能理解那些人突如其来的追捧，上头的瘾君子自然个个目眩神迷，而他经历过太多幻觉失效、热情退潮后的惨淡，以及接踵而至的凌辱或践踏。  
再则他全心全意记挂着一个人。那个英俊至极的男生，履历完美，家世显赫，优秀到他不敢直视，只可抬头仰望。那人除却绝佳皮相，还有副清白罪靥，展露一个笑容就是藏起一个心思，始终稳立于神坛，高不可攀，让人忌惮又牵肠挂肚。  
展刃为那个人奋力考进S高，在公告栏的优秀学生代表上看到他的照片。自观众席拍着领奖台上神情倨傲的男生，视角刁钻，却丝毫遮掩不住男生的半分光芒。他唇角微抿向下，五官凌厉深刻，目光冷淡地直视前方，身形笔挺颀长，有如旧时代的贵族，姿态端然，风仪落落。  
他叫贺真。  
是展刃心心念念一年有余、能远远瞄到一眼身影就知足的人。

 

于是当展刃转身看见倚在门口的贺真时，整个人被施咒一样呆滞住了。  
他难以置信地把男生从头到脚看了几遍。贺真的脸攻击性太强了，S市各高中口口相传的公认校草听着夸张，但这名头贺真担得名副其实，光是远望着就够呛，近看了简直要自燃。正在他茫然失措时，贺真先开了口，隔着几米与他对视，口吻稀松平常：“ 我找了你半个小时。”  
已是夕照时分了，日光如同丹青手般纯熟地为世间万物敷上一层烁金。圣经里说“日光之下无新事”，在此刻却不对，展刃所能看到的所有事物都在闪闪发亮，一切都是崭新的。  
贺真也是，他像一棵从素净雪地长出的杉木，脉络映进亮晶晶的表盘里，时针分针被抹除了，只剩青枝绿叶在其中浮浮漾漾，晚风吹软了刻板冷漠的时间，使它停留。  
展刃感觉自己变成了树荫下的飞鸟，只懂得笨拙地扇动翅膀，不懂如何言语，发声艰难，两个字说得磕磕绊绊：“找，找我？”  
“恩，”贺真说，“还得先跟你道个歉，没经过你允许就看了你的排练。”  
“不不不客气，”展刃头昏脑胀地应道，耷拉着脑袋用余光偷偷瞧他，声音更像小雏鸟般瑟瑟缩缩，“学长您找我有什么事？”  
贺真不知是被他的口吃还是被他的称呼逗笑，唇角弯起来，饶有兴致地看着展刃自觉通红的脸颊脖颈和耳朵。他仿佛还不打算放过他，于是作出郑重其事的模样，说：“是有事。”顿了一下，又问，“你认得出我？”  
怎么可能认不出。然而展刃只是很怂地点了下头。  
“这样啊，”贺真的声音更清晰了，仿佛他向自己走近了些许，“一直低着头不看我，真的能认出来么。”  
熟悉的旧式发带放置在贺真摊开的掌心，展刃恍然大悟。  
但他依然很想找个蛋壳把自己埋回去，否则就要在男生的注视下溶解了。半晌顾左右而言他道：“其实您没必要亲自来一趟，只是一根发带，我还有其他。”急急忙忙追加一句，“不过你能来……谢谢。”  
“这一根比较不一样。”展刃听见这棵树慢悠悠地说。

展刃更懵了，不由得抬头看贺真。他看到男生深黑色的眼睛，皮肤还是这样白，浅金色的日光下有瓷的细腻光泽。树略微向他俯身而来，枝叶摇曳间有夏天的风吹过的动静。贺真抬起手，绕到他脑后，“先别动，”他说，展刃感到自己的头发被轻轻拢起，有如羽翼被手指温存梳理。贺真在帮他系上发带。“网上刚学的打蝴蝶结，不太熟。”仿佛有一只蝴蝶在他的发间穿梭，贺真的动作轻柔而利落，像捧起一掬日光。  
“现在你该知道了，”他的声音带了点笑意，“为什么它不一样。”

展刃神智脱缰，在丧失语言功能之际勉强挤出了一个询问音节：“你——”  
“发带只是小事，”贺真直起腰，“我还有要紧事跟你说。”

展刃彻底闭嘴了，在等待贺真继续讲下去的间隙里，默默地想，幸好他今天没去剪头发。  
然而贺真用轻描淡写的语气投来一枚核弹，他说：“展刃，我喜欢你。”  
极度的震惊反而让他倏忽间平静下来，展刃快速组织语言，斟酌着开口：“学长，您是不是游戏输了，在玩大冒险。”  
“我不会输。”  
贺真否定得干脆利落。  
“我，”展刃的脑袋有点混沌，像被放进冰箱里冻过几个日夜，迟钝得没法转动，“怎么说你都只能是开玩笑的………怎么可能？”  
这回轮到贺真缓声反问，“您觉得呢。”  
展刃的声音已经低得不能再低了，几百个贺真在他脑子里一起转圈圈，他喃喃道：“不可能，太不现实了，我做梦都不敢这么梦……没这个道理。”  
失神的自言自语却还是被捕捉到。贺真低低笑了一声，径直打断了他，“我对你一见钟情，要什么道理？”  
问句强势而直接，又更像是在念一行莎士比亚的夏日诗行，潜藏着缓慢而清晰的温柔。  
“不会的。我跟你不一样，根本就不是一个世界的人。”展刃下意识后退一步，落败般无力地摇了摇头，“我知道你是在开玩笑，但这个玩笑我不能接受……发带的事，真的谢谢你。”

“晚了。”贺真不惊不恼，慢条斯理道，“这是第二次见面。一见是钟情，”他身后的一粒路灯被压进了夜的枪膛，轰鸣而出满天星光，“再见就该倾心了，展刃。”

展刃无暇思考贺真话里的虚实。他已然毫无招架之力，心头只重复徘徊着那一句，“我跟你不一样”。现在他是说给自己听的。  
他跟贺真不一样，贺真是所谓的一见钟情，而他不是。展刃是慢慢地喜欢上贺真的，从很久以前看到贺真的第一眼，到这一刻与他对峙，这段缓慢的过程里。  
“慢慢”中每一秒都被心动的预感所充满，“慢慢”中每一秒都喜欢上他一次。每一秒都比上一秒，要更多一点。  
“我叫贺真。我想追求你。”他说，“如果你愿意，我们会一直在一起。”  
一切都是崭新的。

（接下来就是小段落形式吧 番外不想写那么连贯完整了 到这已经5k+了我的天）

3 关于骨头汤  
恋爱新手贺真做好了踏上漫长追妻路的准备，万没预料到第一天小刀就乖乖把自己交到了他的手中。  
贺真喜欢低头看着展刃的眼睛，他的眼睛像黑曜石，有通透润泽的光采，眼尾略有些挑起，那抹弧度莫名让贺真想起“凤凰于飞”这个词。回望他时认真而专注的眼神，足够让天涯未归人在遥夜里耿耿相忆。  
表明心意时贺真自认拿捏着分寸，却看到小朋友眼里浮动湿润水光。他是被吓到了吗，可自己又何尝不是。贺真被纷至沓来的意外和惊喜砸晕了头，理性和冷静都抛去了外太空。

现如今他拥有了名正言顺去看展刃排练，并且宣告主权的权利，光明正大地，以“展刃男朋友”的名义。  
贺真首先选择了给展刃送骨头汤的方式。他嘱咐了主宅厨师变着花样往汤里加补料，炖得浓郁香醇，汤色奶白，盛满在保温盅里，他则拎去舞房守着展刃喝完，一开始展刃还很拘谨，捧着碗眼巴巴地盯贺真，长睫毛扑闪扑闪，想变成小奶猫跳到贺真膝上讨怀抱的样子，贺真失笑，伸手去摸展刃的发顶：“特地让人煮好给你喝的。小朋友不还在长身体么。”  
贺真的目光往下移，留意到展刃两边脸颊泛着不自然的红热，像整个人被放在了火里烘，“宝贝喝个汤都要脸红。”  
“是因为你一直看着我…”小朋友瞪圆了眼，难得嘴上不依不饶，“那我当然会害羞啊！”  
“成天低着头，原来你还知道我在看你啊。”贺真存心逗他，愉悦之余注意到展刃的额间有细细的汗珠冒出，突然反应过来，即刻问道，“你是不是在发烧？”  
展刃一副全然无知的神态，举手将手背贴近额头，恍然大悟道：“难怪我走路觉得腿软，我还以为是看到你紧张的呢。”  
贺真感觉心口蓦地陷落了一块，前所未有地软化下来。  
“今天先练到这，”贺真用外套罩住展刃，将他打横抱起，“宝贝，我们去医务室。”

对于送展刃去医务室一事，贺真决定选择公主抱的方式。

4 关于我也不知道什么（护妻？）

交往初期，应展刃的要求，贺真并未将他们的恋爱关系公之于众，维持着相对的隐秘。  
而贺真从不掩饰对展刃的维护和在意，本来毫不相干的两人突然有了交集，一同进餐、看演出、听讲座，双双出现在各种场合，举止间流露着不言自明的亲密，有心人自然能觑见端倪。  
开学第二个月举行的表彰大会，贺真和展刃分别作为G12和G10的学生代表。贺真在副校委托下先行到场，而独自去往会场的半路，展刃碰见一个曾追求过他的高年级男生，男生及其伙伴都是家境优渥的富二代，向来气焰嚣张，也许听到了传闻，碍于贺真不敢太过肆意妄为，只在擦身而过时嗤笑道：“啧，展妹妹今天怎么不穿裙子了？”  
男生刻意用臂膀撞展刃的肩，故作恍然大悟道：“哦对，不好意思不好意思，裙子是要留着穿给贺少看吧？”又拉长了声音，一字一顿地奚落：“你当贺少是什么人，你又是什么货色？人大少爷玩玩而已，你想指望能赖住他不放？做梦。”撒够了气便以胜利者姿态扬长而去。  
但是这些是展刃早就明白的事情。等贺真觉得腻味，打算与展刃划清界限的那天，展刃自然会安静离场，不作打扰。

他一推开门就发现贺真站在正前方的台阶上，被众多校本课程的组员簇拥着，立于人群中心神情淡淡，所有的光和视线都聚集在他的身上，衬得他更为慵懒迷人。下一秒贺真若有所感般垂眼看来，目光变得柔软，双手插在裤兜，微微俯下/身，唇角带笑地望着展刃：“小刀——”  
周围的人惊奇地一齐看过来。灯光均匀地铺展下来，在贺真身后形成深海中缓慢下沉的光晕，他的声音像鲸鱼一样游弋而过，划出波纹，“——过来。” 他说。

贺真简单交代了寥寥数语，便揽住展刃的肩膀往会场前排去，短短十几步的距离，接连有各大社团主席之类的厉害角色与贺真打招呼，贺真一概点头以示回应，唯独在侧头跟展刃说话时冰川消融，变得柔和亲近。贺真的校服衬衫有清淡香气，像沾满了露水的树。这股气息笼罩了展刃，像灼热的灯火围住飞蛾。贺真把他圈得很紧，领着他安稳走过每一步路。  
两人寻到贴了名牌的位置，挨着手臂抵着肩相邻而坐。有人停在贺真身边，展刃认出来那是G12A班的学生会会长，同贺真私交甚笃的发小之一。会长在过道站定，边调试话筒边和贺真聊AP成绩，临上台前冷不丁抬手指了指展刃，对贺真说：“照顾好这小朋友啊你。”贺真笑了，答话时眼睛看着展刃，“我罩着他。”  
展刃怔愣，手软到茶饮也握不动。贺真自然而然地拿过去，拧开了瓶盖递回来，捉住他的指头把玩，捏一下就像声音低沉暧昧地叫一声宝贝，又靠近了在他耳畔说：“万事有我在。”

说来也奇怪，接下来的日子里，展刃没再遇到那些想方设法在楼道、寝室和半路堵住他的人。曾经执意纠缠的纨绔子弟们如同就此销声匿迹，偶然撞击也露出一副惊吓交加恨不得和展刃错开时空的表情。  
展刃继校庆后首次确认参加巡回表演时，贺真提出在S市的场合为展刃伴奏。  
展刃这才知道贺真会弹钢琴，半惊喜半忐忑地应下。最后商定的曲目是《Luv letter》与另外两首协奏曲的串联。  
正式演出那天贺真穿了一身黑西装，宽肩窄腰长腿，英俊得恍如天神，他走到钢琴面前，掀开琴盖，随意试了几个音，举手投足间尽是写意风流，随后偏头看向展刃，用口型说，“记得看着我。”  
展刃点头，面朝贺真摆好Passe releve的预备动作。  
他看见贺真坐在琴椅上，单独用右手弹了段Canon a 2 per tonos，精妙到极致的复调音乐。展刃不由短暂地走了神，他一直觉得贺真性格里的一部分与巴赫的音乐相像——理性、计算、克制、优雅，初时冷冰冰而难以接近，细察以后，他的温柔丝丝入扣，让人如何割舍。  
他改用双手弹起哥德堡协奏曲，最后是Luv letter。灯光游过穹顶宛转而来，琴键在他的指尖要燃烧起来一般，闪烁着令人战栗的光辉，像光年里游走的星芒。  
曲毕他停住动作，手腕仍悬于琴键之上，侧头看住展刃。  
贺真看着是很傲慢，可是他在笑的时候，嘴角会扬起一个很温柔的弧度。  
这样的温柔足以让所有人原谅他的傲慢。  
展刃何其幸运，这份温柔只有他得以窥见。

随后他在千人面前单膝下跪，从心口的西服衣袋取出一朵玫瑰，举到展刃面前。  
在山呼海啸般的尖叫声中，展刃听见贺真说：“小王子，这是给你的情书。”  
直到这时，展刃才反应过来，原来贺真从来就知道他的惊惶、不安和准备好随时抽身的懦弱，然后贺真悄然替他斩断讥嘲困扰，无言地阻挡隔绝开流言与恶意，在众目睽睽下告诉他这不是一个游戏，他不必为失去而提前感到恐惧。  
因为贺真说：“我会爱你很久很久。”

贺真从来不那样讲话，听展刃使用叠加程度词时还会忍不住撑着额头笑——把李嫂煲的骨汤喝得一滴不剩，摸着鼓起的小肚子说“很香很香”，对贺真送的礼物由衷评价“特别特别好”，看到贺真的照片和录像喜欢夸他“超级超级超级帅”——贺真总是乐到不行。但此刻贺真半跪在展刃身前，用庄重的语气向他承诺，“很久很久”。

展刃听过很多个不同版本的情书，但从未有人能像贺真一样，琴声里拥有无限回转的迷幻力量，跳脱人群在上空浮动。他专注地看着黑白键，如同蒲宁笔下中世纪的没落贵族，睫毛垂在双眸之上，高鼻深目，华丽而忧悒。  
展刃知道自己错了。他本来以为贺真弹的钢琴曲像一首星光璀璨的诗，现在他才明白过来。  
贺真他本身，就是一阙充满星光的，最动人的、亘久的诗篇。

5 关于亲亲

初吻是在贺真为展刃伴奏的那场演出后。  
展刃事先应了CBM的访谈邀约，贺真出了礼堂等他。他不想让贺真久等，结束了采访匆匆向外奔去，发现站在对面的贺真手臂上挂了件不知何时多出的斗篷。刚下过雨，沁凉的夜风裹挟着饱满水汽吹来，贺真把斗篷披在展刃身上，问：“冷不冷？”  
展刃摇头，在贺真俯身时才看见贺真的几位友人于不远处目光炯炯地盯着他俩，一脸暧昧又了然甚至还带点老怀欣慰的笑容，于是他在心如擂鼓之际依然忍痛推开了贺真，小声道：“你朋友都在后面看着呢……”  
贺真不说话，展刃便急忙补充道：“等回去，回去我们再那个。”  
贺真一下就笑了，故意逗他：“哪个？”  
展刃的声音又低了几度，眼睛里像含了水，亮汪汪的勾人，“就是，接吻。”  
附近是一带新建成的阁楼，夜里绵延一片金碧光亮，采色玄耀，贺真的脸庞在淡淡月色下被勾勒清晰，眉目间无尽柔情，他伸手为展刃戴上斗篷的帽子，帽檐极为宽大，撑开后足够一对恋人藏在里面亲吻。  
贺真探身靠近，伸手沿着展刃的脸廓一路滑到下巴，轻声说，“你以为我为什么给你带这件衣服？”  
他低头咬住展刃的唇珠，贪恋地摩挲着，直到展刃顺服地张开口，便长驱直入，卷住甜蜜的源头贪婪啜吸，强势又极尽缠绵，等展刃从喉间逸出难耐的模糊喘息才放慢节奏，含着展刃的唇细细地吮，与他躲在帽中长长地接吻，来回抚摸他红透的眼角和耳垂。最后贺真单手把住展刃软下来的腰往怀里按，让乖巧小人儿感知所有因他而起的急促跳动，抵住他的额头再度耐心提醒：“你记住了，我说的是很久很久。”

过了十来分钟，贺真才牵着他走向那帮居然还没走的围观人士。  
展刃还没来得及自我介绍，八卦群众中戴眼镜的高个子就哎哟一声，摸着后脑勺皱着脸道：“ 美人啊，我呢，我先向你赔个不是，就以前吧我还背地里说过你看起来有点娘炮来着——就那么一次，我保证！看过你跳舞我立马歇逼了，没话好说了，您就是那才貌双全的绝代佳人，怪我当初有眼不识大嫂，我那个，给你鞠个躬吧。”说着便以迅雷不及掩耳之速来了个九十度鞠躬，展刃又急又乱，抿着嘴唇绞尽脑汁也想不出来该怎么回应，于是也弯下腰，结结巴巴地说：“没事，我不介意的，你——”话音未落就被贺真搂进了怀里，听他似笑非笑道：“存心想逗我老婆和你来个对拜呢？滚。”

6 还是关于亲亲  
经展刃观察，在校内贺真最偏爱的亲热场所是教室、图书馆以及舞房。

秋天时贺真陪展刃上SAT课程，外教kyle每次看见展刃都要“Ganymedes”“dance in beauty”轮番赞美几分钟，瞥到贺真时则叹气连连，仿佛将他视为掠走美少年的残暴君王。  
轮到展刃值日的那天贺真坐在展刃正后方，展刃稍一偏头就能接收到他肆无忌惮的注视，继而飞快缩回去，挺直背脊正襟危坐地听课。

下课后贺真按着展刃，让他乖乖待在座位上，直到其他人走光才起身上前擦白板，很快便折返行至展刃前方，隔着一组课桌椅垂眼看他，手指流连在他的颈项，神情莫测地一语不发，直到展刃按捺不住先行炸毛：“上次你坐我旁边一直弄我，我才……后面也没有隔很远，你还盯盯盯着我，害我完全听不进kyle在讲什么！”  
闻言贺真还是忍不住笑了，弯腰用鼻尖去蹭展刃的脸颊，温热的呼吸挠得他直发痒，“弄你？怎么弄的，小刀学一遍给我看好不好？”展刃听了这话臊得立即要将脸转到一边，被贺真捏住下巴，贴上去一口噙住他的嘴唇，轻咬了一下，舌尖才撬开牙齿钻进去，勾住甜腻的小舌头从底往上地舔吻。贺真用手臂把他牢牢箍在怀里，钳住了下巴肆意卷吸，辗转地舔舐他的毒药，将他的春药一点点吞吃入腹。

 

课间他坐在后排看展刃喝牛奶，唇瓣泛着水光，一截艳红的舌尖若隐若现，领带处花蕾般突起的喉结上下滚动。贺真被惹得急不可耐，只想像现在这样抬着小朋友的脸吻他的薄嘴唇，吃他的软舌头，把他里里外外烫上一遍，手掌探进校服摸他绵软的腰肢，逗弄他樱粉色的小巧乳/头，听他甜得要命的呻吟。展刃没有反抗，只是含糊不清地跟他撒娇：“不咬好不好，待会要肿了，还要排练的。”贺真从善如流，放过他的嘴将火热的鼻息拱到后颈，吮他新雪般的娇嫩皮肤，两人贴得紧密，贺真控着力度，用勃/起的性/器一记一记地狠撞向展刃腿间。  
射过一回后贺真又把展刃抱离地面，让他背靠窗帘坐着课桌，半跪下来亲咬那片被染成淡粉的起伏胸口。展刃被困在墙壁与贺真之间，衣衫散乱，两条嫩生生的细白小腿露在藏青裤管外，无力地垂荡摆动，闭上眼睛蹙着眉，仰着下巴伸直了脖颈，一手撩起衬衫下摆胡乱堆到锁骨处，一手抱着埋在他怀里的脑袋， 乳/头被贺真高挺的鼻尖蹭得发痒，送出上身晕乎乎地迎合贺真，微启的水红双唇断断续续溢出讨好的低吟。  
想到教室门到底没关严，贺真抱起展刃走到门口，将瘫软的小朋友顶在门上，继续居高临下地吻他，展刃情不自禁地慢慢想用双手圈住贺真的颈项，却被贺真一手将两个手腕扣住，按在头顶，旋即躬身准确地叼住他硬/挺的小奶头，另一只搂在后腰的手向下游移，去扯束在腰带里的校裤，嗓音喑哑地问：“宝贝喜欢这样弄，对不对？”  
外边不时传来有人经过的走动声响，展刃浑身酥麻窜电，挺着腰蹭贺真的腹肌和下/身，软糯糯地抗议：“不在这里……”贺真却已经将手伸进了他的裤子，低笑着曲解他的话，“不在这里是哪里？小/穴痒了是不是？”说着便兜住他脆弱敏感的会阴来回揉按，展刃整个人都要被迫跟着翘起脚尖，泣了一声，抵着贺真的肩膀细声求饶：“吃够了，学长……学长最好了。”贺真卸了狠劲，重新回到那两瓣水红嘴唇上厮磨地吮，又不紧不慢地亲他染上绯色的眼角和湿润的睫毛，放柔了声音低语道：“小刀可以长大慢一点，我们不急，学长什么都会教给你。”

他们偶尔也在图书馆用唇舌做追逐游戏，以各种方式互相纾解狂热情/欲。阅览室的隔断是透明玻璃，快感来势汹汹，伴随着禁忌和刺激的腥味铺天盖地，展刃忍不住分心去看四周，被贺真锁在怀中惩罚得更惨，一边勾吻他的舌头一边用手指插得他浑身颤抖。展刃衣扣被全数解开，校衫大敞着，格纹短裤也被褪到了脚跟，皱摊在地板，而贺真仍衣冠楚楚，只拉了裤链让硬到发疼的阴/茎跳出，顶着展刃股沟的软肉重重地抽送，不停往深处进犯。  
惹急了展刃就攀着贺真手臂紧闭着眼呜咽，大滴大滴的泪水顺着潮红的脸往下坠，贺真便停了手给他擦眼泪，心疼地轻声哄他：“ 宝贝怎么了，这么亲不舒服吗，那我不伸舌头了，好吗，宝贝给我亲一亲，别咬嘴唇，好乖。 ”展刃哭得喘不上气，还不忘探出一点鲜艳的小舌尖给贺真含弄，拱着胸意乱情迷地求贺真：“不弄下面，学长，学长摸摸这里，涨得好厉害……我给学长吃奶，给学长生宝宝……”断断续续的甜蜜呢喃把贺真迷得不行，疼惜地舔咬两粒粉樱，将射出的东西抹在展刃柔嫩的腿根，听他大眼睛迷离地扬起脖子喊舒服，起了坏心把沾了精/液的食指送进一张一合的穴/口，边轻戳深顶边问他：“宝贝要生小宝宝是不是？这样就不会流出来了。”  
小坏蛋被贺真宠得无法无天，尝够了高/潮趣味就开始反悔，长腿还紧紧缠着贺真的腰，勾弄着不住摩蹭，却缩着肩膀掐贺真，话都说不连贯地骂贺真流氓和大尾巴狼。“怎么那么娇气啊？”贺真盯着那双水汽朦胧的眼，展刃正慌乱地看向室外，澄澈瞳孔此时泛起餍足后潋滟的光，妖冶又圣洁。贺真用性/器轻轻拍打着小东西喝汤后微鼓的圆肚子，那上面布满了两人的体液，白浊混在一处缓缓流下，他看得喉咙发干，掐着展刃的腰窝慢条斯理地逼问，“吃饱了就不想理人了是吗？”软成一捧雪的漂亮人儿费劲地攥住贺真的手腕，急切地摇头否认，又口不对心地推拒着侵入的动作，贺真笑了一声，“惯的你。”说完便加大了力度，直到展刃再次啜泣着摇头才缓缓退出，细致地给他扣好裤子，系上腰带，整理衬衫，埋在他漂亮的锁骨边徘徊逡巡，吮下淡红的印子，用气声说：“小刀乖乖的，学长好爱你。”  
平复后的展刃摸索着探到贺真的手，细白的手指同他交缠，慢慢地与他十指相扣，声音里还带着哭泣后可怜兮兮的鼻音，长睫毛上卷着几颗泪珠，脸色红得像胭脂洗过，蜷在贺真怀里看进他饱含欲/望的眼睛，认认真真地跟贺真讲：“我也好爱好爱学长。”

 

7 关于告白

贺真骚话连篇，情话手到擒来，宝贝/小刀/乖宝喜欢你爱你想操/你想让你给我生小宝贝等等等等，在此不再赘述。  
告白的话展刃一向不怎么说得出口。接吻时被强迫着说过一回，边抽噎边苦思冥想，说学长我给你画笛卡尔的曲线函数吧很好看的，贺真说宝贝你忘了我就是玩儿数竞的么，展刃接着苦思冥想，磕磕巴巴地背化学课上学到的土味情话，“那就，熵变为正，焓变为负。即使绝对零度，爱你自发如故……”越说越小声，还没说完就蔫巴了，满脸通红地靠在贺真肩膀不肯抬头。  
贺真都快憋笑憋软了，直接伸手去解展刃的舞裙，在他的可爱紧致的穴/口作乱，用指尖深深浅浅戳弄突起的一点湿热，另一只大手用力揉/捏着细滑的臀肉，哑声问：“笛卡尔曲线函数对吧？怎么画？是这么画吗？恩？宝贝乖，别夹那么紧——”

8 关于黑洞  
多的是情/色意味十足的吻，自然也有点到即止的温柔的吻。  
贺真入学三年来头一回松口答应参与万圣节活动。他扮演众望所归的夜礼服假面，在鬼火幢幢间提着亲自雕刻的南瓜灯，穿过浓重暮色与拥挤人群，来到守在鬼屋入口的展刃面前。小朋友戴了狐狸面具，惯性垫着脚在各色巫师骷髅间寻找贺真，看见贺真时眼睛一亮，黑暗如同花朵的复瓣般层层叠叠拥过，却掩不住他柔软清澈目光。

两人约定对各自装扮保密，又都第一时间认出了对方。  
贺真即使只露出半张脸，依然英俊夺目，精致五官和利落线条被勾勒得淋漓尽致，那份冰霜般的凌厉望向展刃时便显现柔情。他把烛焰摇曳的小南瓜交到展刃手里，顺势握住他的手放在胸口捂热，另一手抚上展刃的脸颊，细细描摹着，最后稍微抬起面具下缘，在往来的鬼怪间虔诚吻住展刃，很轻地贴着他的嘴唇，许久许久，才在彼此留恋触碰的唇齿间低语道：“全世界我最爱你。”

舞会结束刚过零点，谭恒狂拨电话求贺真带展刃来酒吧玩一趟，恰好第二天是周末，展刃又觉得谭恒听起来真的十分孤独寂寞冷的样子，就说：“去吧，你不要弄丢我就好。”  
贺真喝了香槟，将车泊在生活区的停车场，黑洞离S高并不太远，他们打的前往，在酒吧街路口下了车。贺真牵着展刃走向黑洞，经过一条漆黑小巷时展刃脚步一顿，声音很低地说：“我第一次见到你就是在这里。”  
“我去黑洞做兼职，下班时被人堵在这儿不让走，如果不是你经过帮我赶走了他们，我可能……”展刃思索着慢吞吞地说，“我可能就不敢考来S高找你了。”

贺真对此却毫无印象。问清了日期一推想，那天正好是他十七岁生日，在母亲名下的酒店办了晚宴后又被拉到黑洞续场，他难得放纵，开了几套黑桃A和骷髅头混着喝，有生以来第一次大醉一场，次日醒来头疼欲裂，将昨夜种种尽数遗忘。  
得知贺真忘得一干二净，展刃并没有生气，而是抿着唇笑了，独自走进了巷子回身看他：“贺真，我给你跳支舞吧，就在这儿。”  
巷里只挂了枚忽明忽暗的路灯，展刃穿着白毛衣蓝牛仔，宽松的黑色羽绒服遮住脚踝，唇红齿白的漂亮少年在逼仄破烂的空间向贺真笑了一下，要为他跳一支舞。

9 关于贺真  
男生虽周身染着酒气，眼神依然凌厉清明，轻而易举打趴了一片醉鬼，摆了摆手便步履微晃地返回黑洞。  
在那之后，展刃再也没能见到过他。  
展刃的渴求并不多，他怕自己的臆想会亵渎贺真，只敢把爱慕按到最低的地方，慢慢地发酵成空气一样平常的东西，不可捉摸，无迹可寻，又令他赖以生存，无法从生命中剥离。  
真的是只想隔很远见贺真一面，幸运的话再多看几眼。

想念驱使他放弃俄罗斯舞团的邀请，一意孤行去考S高，用艺术生的身份争来也许哪天行走校园中就能看见贺真的渺茫机会。  
后来他只见过贺真一次。他在校园开放日独自去S高面试，贺真斩钉截铁地拒绝了女生的告白，还将情书交由他随便处置。新学期第一天他就偷跑到G12的教学区傻站，却得来贺真出国，归期未定的消息。  
从黑洞回租房的最后一个拐弯，低矮的居民楼上总会传出老人唱南音曲的声音。他依然记得那夜月色清泠泠地淌了一路，老人悠然吟起自谱的《木兰花令》，每一个字都深而重地凿进了展刃的心里：“有个人人真攀羡，问着洋洋回却面。你若无意向他人，为甚梦中频相见。不如闻早还却愿，免使牵人虚魂乱。风流肠肚不坚牢，只恐被伊牵引断。”  
他想或许自己再也没办法追上贺真了。贺真完美而闪耀，所在的世界展刃永远无法企及，彼此间存在天堑，毕生难逾。  
直到贺真归来，没有任何预兆地出现在舞房门口，一如往常的英俊夺目，无懈可击，用不容置喙的语气说他对自己一见钟情。  
像诱哄又像蛊惑，说他喜欢他，想要一直和他在一起。

白日里他拉着贺真去听合唱部排演，和展刃同桌的女孩激动得不行，结束后跑过来和展刃聊天，说起她初中时在中声部，有一回排练《I Will Follow Him》，老师让大家把手搭在胸口，深呼吸之后再往下唱第一句：“要像叹气一样，大家明白吗？虽然是叹气，但又要轻又要深，把存在胸口的气都缓缓地慢慢叹出去，才能唱出来这句‘I will follow him，follow him wherever he may go.’”  
贺真本来在抽烟，大半张脸埋在烟雾里，看不分明，女生说完后他摁灭了烟头，在微弱火星还闪烁时轻声念：“I will follow him，follow him wherever he may go”，言罢转头看展刃，眼里有笑意，专注而静谧。

他瞬间就想到了那天晚上的贺真。当时贺真手上夹着燃到一半的烟，两三个跟他年纪相当的男生围着他闲聊，男生话很少，表情很冷，言行皆带着强烈压迫感，与生俱来的冷漠和疏离。同伴抽烟抽得猛，喷出的白烟缭绕在他四周，不敢扑打其上。另几个人很快抗不住冻，疾步回了室内，也许是围住展刃飙污言秽语的二世祖们嗓门过大，男生皱了眉，循着聒噪往这边看了眼。展刃对上他的眼睛，烟头的光映到男生漆黑的眼睛里，像有了温度。  
展刃仓促地看清了他的样貌。好看到不似凡人。灰卫衣黑长裤，再简单不过的行头却将他衬出一份清冷气韵。他的皮肤很白，像雨水洗过的玉石。那一刻展刃顿悟了古代书生深夜撞到巧笑倩兮的绝色狐仙的感受。美貌是会冲昏人的头脑的，哪怕在一霎那。即使身陷囹圄，他也忍不住定定地看着那个男生的脸庞，窥视他形状漂亮的眼睛，鼻梁挺直，薄唇微抿，下巴到颈项延出流畅利落的线条，英气得只容人击节赞叹的五官。  
把人撂倒后男生抬眼看了他几秒，淡声道：“快回家吧，小朋友。”

洗漱后展刃打开播放器，听肖邦的雨滴，琴声是湿漉漉的，山是空的，鸟隐虫遁，灯青案白，新雨旧雨一齐打下来，像男生清冷的声音。  
展刃回想男生的相貌和话语，忍不住自嘲道，没准真的碰上狐仙了。窗外下起了淅沥的雨，旧檐夜雨带暑回，却带不回眉目如画的少年郎。  
他想到蒲松龄在聊斋书里写：  
如此，与君故。

前世有夙缘。

10 关于展刃

展刃踮起脚尖的一霎，贺真就想起来了一些默片般的断续画面。  
这些零落片段也曾在他脑海中浮现，勾起深藏的朦胧情/欲，但又过于虚幻与无厘头，贺真通通置之不理。只是它们如影随形，尤其在他离开S市去往麻省的前夜，谭恒众人约他出来喝酒。正值假期开端，酒吧气氛膨涨到了顶点，声色犬马的迷离气息匕首般悬在头顶晃。谭恒带了玻璃壶抽水烟，飘了一室靡靡的水果香气。贺真只喝了杯黑俄罗斯，在周围躺倒一圈时靠在沙发上闭目假寐。淡薄的醉意里，一双眼睛缓缓出现，挂了泪的眼尾往上挑，妖冶欲滴，继而是微张的嘴唇，玲珑易折如霜砌成的颈，纤细修长的手臂，腕间突起的桡骨上有块墨青色的蝴蝶印记，拼凑一个模糊身影，像阿芙罗蒂从浪花里浮现，攫住他跳动的心脏，他却怎么也看不分明。  
之后去到麻省，club里时常有长相出众的男女过来请他喝酒，意欲与他调/情时，他又总能隐约看到遥隔万里、山水迢递的那抹淡影。

直到此时此刻，它与他面前的展刃渐渐重合。

展刃不爱吃肉，除了贺真做的糖醋小排外几乎不沾荤，所以总是瘦得让贺真头疼。展刃爱喝李嫂熬的骨头汤，皮肤在黑得浓郁的晚景里白得像牛奶，下一秒就要在黏稠的夜色里流淌开来。展刃是公认的芭蕾天才、在马林斯基剧院表演时座无虚席，却愿意只穿毛衣和牛仔裤，在幽深的巷里给贺真一个人跳舞。  
星辰拖着火尾，露水带血，苍穹融化，披着殓衾的游魂爬出棺木，在四周啾啾鬼语，少年美得惊心动魄，纯白毛衣将小脸衬得皎洁无瑕，水洗蓝牛仔裤裹住直而长的双腿，再平凡的扮相也让他显出神性。展刃拥有三千色相，如今化身地狱顶上的一场繁花会，周身艳骨与节拍严丝合缝，以飞跃与旋转为贺真提供斑斓幻觉，将他支配，掌控他的眼耳舌鼻身心意。

展刃用沉默的眼睛安抚贺真的震荡。他在跳舞时安静得像一个没有尽头的大风的夜晚，一呼一吸间升起又坠落了星辰。风吹着贺真和高楼，他身后有无数座城市，千灯万盏，世间只有一轮月亮。

贺真只有一个展刃。  
天真而纯洁，面容昳丽，骨骼晶莹，叫每个看见他的人神魂颠倒。最具自傲资本，理应恣意飞行绝不为谁停留的天才少年，私下却柔软乖巧，比谁都容易满足，望着贺真的眼神永远热烈真挚，闪闪发亮。最喜欢吃糖醋小排，最喜欢叫贺真学长，拿到贺真刻的南瓜灯就能笑得满足又幸福，收到贺真的玫瑰花时含着一大汪泪讲不出话。有娇嫩的嘴唇和雪白的肌肤，半点笨拙，半点稚气，再加上很多很多的爱意，让贺真发疯和疼痛，让贺真上瘾般念念不忘，终生无法戒除。  
让贺真像傻瓜一样站在巷口动弹不得，眼眶发热地凝视爱侣独舞，在静谧天地间屏住呼吸，不敢抬手去碰淌了满脸的水泽。

疾风忽作之时，犹如时空之门不慎开了一条缝。贺真想见的人就在门后看他。

展刃转过身，在风中向他伸出手，他说：“学长，我们今晚还要一起回家，好不好？”  
还没等到回答就笑了起来，双眼亮晶晶的，鼻尖被冻得通红，两颊是桃粉颜色，用贺真熟知的孩子气口吻，甜甜蜜蜜地告诉他：“我特别特别特别爱你。”  
贺真拿羽绒服重新将展刃裹成一只毛发蓬松的漂亮小狐狸，回握住他的手，放在唇边呵气与轻吻。

“好，”贺真说，“我也特别，特别，特别爱你。”

 

11  
展刃只需一伸手，就能让贺真爱着。

（番外完。我自己觉得这个平行番外是有解释比较清楚，贺真对小刀的爱是近乎本能，与生俱来的，看到就逃不脱了。小刀对贺真的需要一个引发的契机，然后渐渐沉沦发酵。他们非常相爱，这是不争的事实。）


End file.
